And I Thought I Was Normal
by whats-wrong-eren
Summary: Sayomi Sakamoto thought she was just a normal person. And then her arm transformed into a giant blade, her brother came back, and something about a Demon. {Death the Kid x OC} [rated T for language, violence, and kissing. Not sure if that matters but you can never be too careful]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First Soul Eater fic! Reviews are very appreciated because I have basically no clue what I'm doing!

"She went over there! Hurry!"

"Shit! Where is she!?"

"There! get 'er!"

My worn sneakers skidded around a corner into a dead end alley as my arm glowed brightly and returned to a normal arm. Three men yelled and raged behind me as they tried to catch me for getting out of their grasp and then slashing at them with my blade arm. _Freakin' pervs._ But now, I was cornered. Death City was normally a crime free place, but people like this were bound to show up. I ran to the back of the alley, hoping for an escape but there was nothing that could save me. I pressed my back into the bricks behind me as if if I tried hard enough I could melt into the wall and escape these creepy pedophiles who were closing in on me. Realizing that this tactic wouldn't work in the slightest, I started to run out to try to slip past the men, my leg suddenly transformed into a sharp blade, immobilizing me. Desperately, I tried one more thing. It was the most obvious thing for a fifteen year old girl to do in this situation. Scream as loud as possible.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I shrieked loudly. The men grimaced at the sudden burst of noise, but didn't stop advancing on me.

Suddenly, a black shadow was in front of me and kicking and punching the three men until they ran off, squealing like little pigs. The figure turned back to look at me. He was tall and thin and looked to be about my age. His eyes were golden and I could see the rich color from where I was sitting. His hair was black and fell over his eyebrows. On one side there were three white stripes. He walked towards me, taking long strides and stopping in front of me after only a few steps. He looked angry.

"Thank you, I- Hey!" I yelped, jumping slightly. He had leaned closer to my face and was messing with my long brunette hair. His face was only centimeters from my own, causing me to blush profusely. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Just hold still!" He commanded. His tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth slightly in concentration. After a few moments of him messing with my hair, he stepped back and admired his work. "There. Perfectly symmetrical."

He sighed blissfully and winked at me. My eyes shot open even wider and my mouth fell open. _What the hell!? _He turned to walk away, but before he could leave I grabbed his ankle desperately. He looked back at me while raising an eyebrow.

"Um, could you help me out?" I asked sheepishly, waving my blade leg around. His other eyebrow went up and he opened his mouth slightly. "Sorry for the trouble."

"Come on, we have to get to the DWMA." The boy stated as he held out his hand to help me to my feet.

"The DWMA!? But, I'm not a student there!"

"You are now."

"What?"

"You're a weapon. You _do_ want to go to the DWMA, don't you? Now's your chance." The boy told me, looking back to face me. I stumbled a step forward, but the boy caught me and picked me up with surprising ease. He walked swiftly out of the alley and towards the legendary Death Weapon Meister Academy.

* * *

"What's your name by the way?" I asked as we made our way up the huge flight of stairs to the DWMA. My blade leg had finally gone back to normal, so the boy could let me walk on my own.

"Death the Kid. You can just call me Kid if you'd like." Kid said calmly. I nodded.

"I'm Sayomi. Thank you, Kid- Wait! Death the Kid!? The Grim Reaper's son!?" I exclaimed. I immediately got nervous. It was Death's son! "I'm so sorry for troubling you with… Uh, me!"

"Not a problem. It's my duty to protect the citizens of Death City. Until I can get a new weapon…" He mumbled the last part about the weapon. _It'd be cool if I was his weapon!_ I quickly dismissed the idea. Kid was part of the Reaper family, he couldn't just have some girl who can't even control the weapon in her soul.

"What happened to your weapon?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. I quickly remembered who I was talking to and added, "If you don't mind me asking…"

"They had to leave the DWMA due to family issues…" Kid explained quietly. He sounded sad for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. "Anyhow, how many times have you turned into a weapon?"

"Well, that's the first time it happened when I was conscious, but I had woken up with ripped up blankets. My mom told me I was most likely a weapon, but I figured I could never be a weapon." I replied sheepishly. I gasped as we got to the top of the stairs. The academy was beautiful, unlike anything I had ever seen.

"Why is that?" Kid asked, snapping me out of my trance. I looked over at him and found his golden eyes were staring at me.

"I guess I didn't think I was good enough." I laughed. "I mean, it's a huge honor to be able to serve Lord Death and I figured I was just a normal person who was just… average."

"Hm, well," Kid started, looking up as the doors of the academy opened for us. "That's ridiculous. Anyone can be a weapon. It's just probability. And anyone can be a meister, as long as they train for it."

I smiled at his comment. The main lobby was enormous with hallways splintering off in every direction. People called out greetings to Kid as we made our way down a hallway that led farther to the back of the academy.

"Hey! Kid! What are you doing!? You're stealing all my attention!" An obnoxious voice shouted from somewhere. I looked around the hallway, spinning in a circle. There was nobody other than Kid and I.

"Not this again." Kid muttered under his breath, bringing his hand to his forehead. "Black Star, how many times do I have to explain this!? All I did was walk into the building."

"Nice excuse!" Black Star called. Someone dropped from the ceiling, causing me to yelp and hide behind Kid. After I realized it was the boy, Black Star, I huffed in annoyance and straightened myself. He had spiky blue hair and was very muscular. He had a star tattoo on his shoulder. A wide grin split his face as he laughed loudly, throwing his head back. There was also a tall girl with jet black hair pulled into a high ponytail and purple eyes standing next to him. Another thing was, she had huge boobs, which pissed me off because I was probably around the same age as her and pretty flat chested. "No one can get more attention than me if they don't do something to get it!"

"Oh, yes. Ever so sorry, Black Star. Now please get out of my way." Kid commanded sounding anything but sorry.

"Well, I don't know…" Black Star dragged the conversation on, still with that huge smile on his face. He pressed his hand against the wall and leaned against it, but accidentally knocked a picture frame off the wall. "Oh. Oops!"

"Black Star…" Kid growled darkly. He was shaking in rage next to me and, for the first time, Black Star lost his smile. "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE SYMMETRY OF THIS BUILDING! SAYOMI, TRANSFORM!"

"Wha- Huh!?" I squeaked.

"Just imagine yourself opening your eyes as a weapon. Go into your soul and do it!" Kid barked. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I focused entirely on becoming a weapon. Suddenly, there was a blinding pinkish light and I was floating in midair. I felt a hand clamp around part of me. I had no real feel of where it was, but I knew Kid was holding me. "BLACK STAR! GET READY TO BE DEFEATED!"

"Yeah right! I beat you the last two times!" Black Star yelled. "Tsubaki, ninja sword mode!"

"No you didn't, idiot!"

I could feel Kid's soul wavelengths. He was very angry about the symmetry. It completely flooded my mind and I couldn't think of anything other than his wavelength.

"Kid!" I called out, not sure if he could hear me.

"What?" He asked while panting from flipping and swinging.

"You have to calm down! I can't hear myself thinking with your wavelengths so strong with anger!" I responded. He sighed and loosened his grip on me. His wavelengths became less crazy and I could actually tell what I was doing. Kid ran up the wall and kicked off into a flip. He landed in front of Black Star with a harsh laugh. He swung me forward, but right before I collided with Black Star's weapon, I slammed against a scythe. It was red and black and I realized it had a reflection of another person in it. He had white spiky and messy hair and red eyes. When he smiled, his teeth were like a shark's.

"Kid! Stop it!" A girl called. I couldn't see her, but I guessed she was the meister to this scythe. "You don't have to kill Black Star! Especially with an unknown weapon! Who is this scythe anyways!?"

Kid pulled me away from the red scythe and I immediately transformed back into a human. I studied my hands in awe. _I just turned into a weapon! Awesome! _Kid was arguing with Black Star again, while the white haired scythe came over to me and smiled.

"I take it that was your first time transforming?" He asked kindly. I looked up with a huge grin on my face and nodded. "You did a good job. The first time I transformed fully I started freaking out and accidentally hit Maka in the face with my handle." He gestured to the girl behind him who was desperately trying to pry Kid and Black Star apart along with Tsubaki who had changed back into a human.

She had light brown hair tied up in pigtails with short bangs. She wore a long trenchcoat with a plaid skirt. She had bright emerald eyes that made her look very cheerful. Seeing as she wasn't getting anywhere with Kid and Black Star, she threw her hands up in defeat and came over to me and her weapon.

"Hello!" She smiled brightly. She held out her hand and I shook it, returning her smile. "I'm Maka Albarn. This is Soul Eater. Nice to meet you."

"You too!" I responded, beaming. "I'm Sayomi Sakamoto."

"So how long have you been here? I haven't seen you around." Maka asked sweetly.

"I've been here for about ten minutes." I laughed. "Seems I've already gotten in a fight!"

"Wow! That's amazing!" She gawked. "How did you get here? Are you a new student?"

"Kid saved me from some weird guys out in Death City and I had accidentally turned into a weapon so he brought me here." I explained with a shrug. "By the way, what do I look like as a weapon?"

"You look a lot like Soul but your blade is wavy, your handle has a curve at the end and you're gold and light blue like your… eyes… Wow." Maka replied. She trailed off at the end, staring into my eyes.

"What?" I asked in confusion. My eyes were light blue, what was so weird about that?

"Your eyes. One is light blue and the other is gold…" Maka breathed.

"Huh?! But both my eyes were light blue last time I looked!"

"They aren't now- BLACK STAR, KNOCK IT OFF!"

I rubbed at my eyes absentmindedly as Maka hit both Black Star and Kid with a hardcover book. Soul laughed loudly as they both collapsed on the ground and Maka hit him with the book as well. She started yelling at them all for a good five minutes. Finally, she huffed and ended her lecture.

"Why are you coming this way anyways, Kid?" Maka asked. She sounded tired from yelling at them.

"I _was_ bringing Sayomi to see my father so we could enroll her into the DWMA." Kid snarled. He cast an angry glare at Black Star. "And then _someone_ decided to destroy the symmetry of this building!" He pointed angrily at the knocked over painting. "See!?"

"Okay. Fix it then." Maka commanded. Kid made a noise of annoyance but quickly fixed the painting with the use of a tape measure and protractor that he had in his pocket. I looked at Maka in confusion but she just shook her head. Finally, after a whole lot of measurements, Kid came back with a satisfied look on his face. "Are we done here? Can we go see Lord Death now?"

"Yes. We can leave now." Kid responded. He started down the hallway without a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, come on, it's right through this door." Kid said as he dragged me through a door by my wrist. Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki followed after me. Tsubaki and Maka were at the back giggling and whispering to each other about something, but I was too nervous to care.

I was about to see Death himself. People said he was some kind of terrifying monster with some super deep voice that could make your soul shiver. We were walking through a desert landscape under a path of suspended blades that looked like they could probably kill you if you just bumped into it. There were little crosses all over the place that looked somewhat like graves. Small clouds floated in circles in the magical sky.

"So, um, what exactly do I have to do?" I asked, my voice quivering out of nerves. Kid looked back at me and smirked.

"You won't have to do anything, I'll take care of it." Kid replied smugly.

"Wait, but Kid-" Maka protested.

"No, she won't have to do anything. I know that for a fact. It would work, right Maka?" It wasn't really a question from what I could tell, more so a rhetorical question.

"I suppose so, but there's so many more experienced w-"

"Maka, I know what I'm doing. That was better than anything I've ever seen for a beginner." I had the distinct feeling they were talking about something to do with me, but I couldn't be sure. Kid surely would've seen much more than I could do. Maybe I was just stupid.

Finally, we arrived at the main area of the Death Room. There was a strange black shape floating in the middle of the slightly raised platform that we were on. There was a mirror on the opposite end of the platform.

"Dad?" Kid asked. I looked around. Where was Death? Shouldn't he be here? Didn't he bind his soul to the city so he couldn't go anywhere? Kid sighed. "Please don't do this again?"

"Hello!" The black shape had spun around without me even noticing and was now right in my face. There was a strange looking skull at the top of the shape with three holes in it like a bowling ball. I shrieked and fell backwards then crawled backwards in fear. "I'm Lord Death!"

"Dad, why do you do that every single time someone new comes?" Kid asked in annoyance. Everyone else, including Lord Death, was laughing hysterically at me on the ground. I looked up at Kid in a mixture of confusion and fear. He held out his hand to help me up and I took it uncertainly, still not sure what the hell just happened. "Sorry about that. He thinks it's really funny to scare anyone new because of all those rumors of him being some terrifying beast. He thinks that since they already think he's scary, he _should_ scare them. I don't know why, and I probably never will."

"Ah, never gets old." The shinigami sighed blissfully. "Anyways, how can I help ya, Kid and… others?"

"This is Sayomi. She's a weapon that I helped out of a tough situation. She wants to enroll in the DWMA." Kid explained swiftly. I smiled and waved while muttering a small 'hello' at Lord Death.

"Well, we don't have any available meisters halfway through the year, so there isn't really-" Death started, rubbing where his chin would be with his dinner plate sized white hand.

"Yes we do." Kid announced. It took a moment for Lord Death to register what he said.

"Kid, your wavelengths might not be compatible, I can't just-"

"They are. We just fought together and she achieved more than I thought any beginner ever could. She had never transformed fully until then and she recognized and fixed my wavelength in seconds." Kid retorted. Death sighed and bobbed his head.

"Okay, okay." He complied. He turned to me. "Sayomi, how would you like to be Death the Kid's weapon?"

"Wh-What?! But Kid's a Grim Reaper and I'm just-"

"A weapon who achieved greater than any other weapon in such a short time. My own weapon never achieved that." Death beamed. He bounced up and down eagerly. "So, whaddya say? Wanna be Kid's weapon?"

"Of course I do!" I grinned. "But I don't know anything about this stuff and, Kid, you must be an expert or something."

"Yes, but we will still be going to basic classes. I can catch you up on everything that we've learned so far and then it'll be like you've been here all year." Kid smiled. I jumped up and down in excitement and hugged Kid tightly. He chuckled in my ear and hugged me back slightly.

"What the hell?" Soul asked quietly as he watched as Kid was hugged. If he knew Kid, he knew he didn't want his clothes to be messed up at all for the 'symmetry'.

"Are we sure that's Kid?" Black Star asked, a little less quietly causing Kid to cast a death glare their way. They both grinned nervously and shuffled back to their partners.

"_Maka!_" Soul hissed when he got closer to his meister. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "That is _not _the Kid I know. He never even let _Patty_ hug him."

"Hm," Maka smiled. She thought she had an idea of what was going on. "They could already have a stronger connection than Liz, Patty and him. It's harder to have a strong connection with two people especially if they already have a strong connection between themselves. Sayomi definitely respects and admires Kid for saving her and Kid respects and admires Sayomi for being so good so fast. It was the same for Liz and Patty, but it was two of them."

"I guess that makes sense." Soul muttered, watching as Kid straightened his jacket and returned his focus to his father who was telling him what he was supposed to do. Soul would probably never understand Kid no matter how hard he tried.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." I called calmly. The man turned to me and licked his lips when he saw me. "You aren't human anymore, you realize that, right?"

"_More power…_" It hissed as it shuffled towards me. I sneered and transformed. Kid, who was in the shadows behind me, outstretched his hand and caught my spinning pole, spinning it in his fingers a few more times before slinging me across his shoulder. The man whose soul was now a Kishin egg slurped some drool from its lip and continued to advance.

"Asymmetrical; Gross." Kid scoffed. I had discovered over the past few months that Kid had insane OCD and was obsessed with symmetry. He flat-out refused to fight anything if it was symmetrical. He also had a mental breakdown if anyone mentioned his hair. Over the months, I had become good friends with Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Black Star (even though he was very annoying) and I had moved in with Kid like most of the other weapon/meister partners. The house was _insanely symmetrical it was scary_.

"Kid, be careful." I warned.

"I know!" He grunted as he jumped over the blade being launched at him. The corrupt human cackled and pulled another dagger from its belt to throw at Kid. Kid ran forward and slammed my blade into the ground, launching himself over the corrupt human. He landed easily and slashed through the evil doers body. It turned black, then dissolved leaving only a pink, wispy soul. I licked my lips hungrily. Souls were awesome. They felt so cool going down your throat. It was indescribable. I quickly transformed back into a human and swallowed the soul with a moan of content. I let out a sigh and looked lazily over at Kid.

"How many is that? Thirteen?" I asked, still savoring the feeling of eating the soul.

"Yes." Kid responded shortly. He yawned and looked around. "Maka and Soul invited us over for dinner. You wanna go?"

"Sure, why not?" I shrugged. He nodded and conjured Beelzebub (his flying skateboard) and put a foot on it. I transformed back into a weapon so Kid could carry me easily. "Hey, Kid? You alright? You seem distracted?"

"Hm? No, no. I'm fine. Just tired." He replied as he lifted up over the city of San Francisco. He sped back towards Death City, Nevada.

"Do you still want to go to Maka's? We don't have to." I asked worriedly. Kid had never seemed tired before.

"Yeah, I still wanna go. I'm fine, Sayomi, really." Kid reassured me.

* * *

"Sayomi! Kid!" Maka exclaimed. She hugged me tightly, laughing. "Took you two long enough!"

"Sorry, we were in San Francisco. It took a while to track down the corrupt soul." Kid explained as he followed Maka and I into the apartment.

"Hey Kid!" Soul called from the living room. He was sitting sideways in a chair with his legs hanging over the arm. "'Sup Sayomi!"

"Hi Soul!" I beamed. Maka walked into the living room and sat down while Kid and I took off our shoes. As I started to walk into the living room, Black Star swung down from the ceiling and yelled in my face. I screamed and stumbled back into Kid, who caught me in his arms and glared disapprovingly at Black Star.

"What the hell, Black Star!?" Kid and I shouted in unison. I straightened myself and strode over to Black Star, who was still hanging from the ceiling, grabbing a broom as I went. As soon as I was close enough, I jabbed him in the stomach with the handle as hard as I could, causing him to drop from the ceiling and curl up in a fetal position on the floor. I looked over a Tsubaki. "How do you deal with him!?"

"Oh I manage." She laughed lightly. I sighed and threw the broom at Black Star, then went over to the couch and plopped down next to Maka. Kid followed after me, sitting at the end of the couch. For the first time noticed the large bags under his eyes. I would interrogate him later, right now we were spending time with our friends.

"Oh, boys~!" Blair the Cat sang. She was a highly magical cat who could turn into a human and was, I admit, pretty damn sexy. She had long purple hair with two curls on either side and bright yellow cat-like eyes. She was wrapped in only a towel, showing off her enormous boobs. Everyone turned their attention from the TV to her and gasped. Soul tumbled out of his chair, his nose exploding with blood. Kid's jaw dropped and he stared at her while struggling for air. "Who wants to take a bath with me~?"

"Why does this happen every time I come over?" Kid asked, still staring at the magical cat.

"Please take the sexy kitty, I've lost too much blood at this point?" Soul pleaded quietly from the floor. I looked at Maka who had her face in her hands.

"I thought she was just a cat!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I am anything but 'just a cat'~." Blair purred. At that moment, her towel fell off.

"No! Not again!" Kid yelped, he turned and buried his head in my shoulder to block out the sight of naked Blair.

"Oopsie!" She squealed happily. She transformed back into a cat, picked up the towel in her teeth, and pranced away. I looked around the room. Kid was shivering next to me, Soul was lying in a pool of his own blood, Black Star was still rolling around on the floor from either pain or hilarity, Maka was banging her head against her hands, and Tsubaki was just giggling at the sight of everyone.

"Why!?" I asked, my voice high.

"I don't know anymore." Maka grumbled. She looked up from her hands and at her weapon. "Soul, stop it."

"I can't just 'stop', Maka. It's not that goddamn simple." Soul retorted dreamily. I prodded him with my foot, causing him to shy away from me and mutter a few curses until he finally got up. "Fine, fine."

Kid gave one last shudder and straightened himself while fixing his jacket and hair. Typical Kid. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and yawned again. It wasn't like him at all.

"Okay," I announced, standing up from my seat and dragging Kid with me. "Sorry to leave so early, but we have some things to take care of. _Right, Kid?_"

"Hm? Oh! Yes! Very important stuff." He shot me a questioning look but went along with it. "Goodbye everyone, see you tomorrow."

We swiftly regained our shoes and hurried out the door and into the street. I stopped Kid as soon as we got out of the apartment building by throwing my hand in front of him causing him to walk into my arm. He seemed slightly startled like he hadn't been expecting it and rubbed his eyes again.

"Kid, there's something wrong." I stated. He blinked at me.

"There is? What is it?" Kid asked cluelessly. He glanced around the street looking for any problems.

"It's _you_, Kid!" I sighed, exasperated, and threw my hands up.

"What's wrong with me?"

"This!" I motioned to all of him.

"More specific?" He rolled his eyes.

"You keep yawning and rubbing your eyes! You seem so unfocused! You have bags under your eyes!" I hissed, leaning forward for emphasis. He absent-mindedly reached out to fix my hair. I didn't react, it was normal by now. "This isn't _you_, Kid! What's wrong?"

He sighed and dropped his hands from my hair. His gaze faltered and he seemed to find his shoes immensely interesting all of a sudden. He started a few sentences, but none of them made sense and he never finished one.

"I feel bad." He finally muttered. I furrowed my brows in confusion. Glancing up at me, he continued. "My old weapons, Liz and Patty. They had to leave the DWMA for some family problems… I-I feel guilty because I already have a stronger bond with you in a few months than I had with them in years."

"Kid, that's not your fault. You can't control that." I assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He sniffed. "Kid, are you crying!?"

"No! No, of course not!" He snapped, swiping at his cheeks angrily.

"Kid…"

He cursed under his breath and took a step forward into my arms. I hugged him tightly and sighed, pressing my head into his neck.

A few floors up, Maka, Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki all crowded around the window to look onto the scene unfolding below them.

"What. The. Hell?" Soul questioned under his breath. Maka sighed dreamily as she watched the weapon and meister. Soul gave her a questioning look. "What's gotten into _you_?"

"You wouldn't get it, Soul." She replied quietly. "What do you think, Tsubaki?"

"Oh definitely. I'm guessing a few more months and it'll happen." She smiled.

"What'll happen?" Black Star demanded his weapon. He looked over at Soul, who shrugged and looked at Maka expectantly.

"I told you, you won't get it." Maka responded.

"Yeah, I _don't_ get it. Kid is crying down there in the middle of the street with Sayomi and it's not about symmetry so I have no clue… Why…" He trailed off as he looked back down to the street. "Where did they go!?"

"They probably went home, you idiot. They're not just gonna stand in the street all night." Maka said dryly, flicking Soul's forehead. He grunted in annoyance and swatted at her retreating hand before making his way back to the TV.

"Come on, guys. The show about the Titans is gonna be on soon. I wanna see what happens with the Female Titan." Soul announced from the other room. Black Star whooped excitedly and bounded into the other room with Tsubaki following behind, giggling as he crashed into a chair and toppled over. Maka cast a glance at Kid and his weapon's retreating forms and went to join the others.


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a loud sob coming from the other room and recognized it as Kid's 'this-isn't-symmetrical-I'm-gonna-die' outburst. Rolling my eyes, I rolled off of my bed while setting my book down and shuffled through the hallway until I reached Kid's room. When I peered inside, I saw Kid curled up on the ground bawling hysterically. I walked over to him while looking for anything asymmetrical and crouched down next to him while rubbing his side comfortingly.

"What's wrong, Kid?" I asked tiredly. He made a choking noise and sat up while pointing at his favorite painting. "What about it?"

"I-I just r-realized that there's a s-s-signature in the bottom right corner and there isn't one on the left! I picked that one sp-specifically for the symmetry and I didn't even noti-ice!" He cried. He rolled onto his stomach and pounded on the floor with his fists like an upset toddler. "I'm garbage for not realizing! Asymmetrical _garbage!_ I don't deserve to be your meister! I should just die!"

"Ugh, Kid. You're not garbage and you shouldn't die. Why don't you just ignore it for now and go to sleep?" I asked bitterly. I usually didn't mind Kid's fits, but when they were at eleven o'clock at night, it was a different story altogether.

"I can't _sleep_ knowing my room isn't completely symmetrical!" He shouted. I winced at the sudden noise.

"Fine, how about this?" I stood up and went over to said painting and quickly forged the signature on the other corner with a pen that was sitting on Kid's desk. "See? All better."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You're a life saver, Sayomi!" Kid exclaimed, jumping up from the floor. He had sparkles in his eyes and a blush on his face out of happiness."How can I ever repay you!?"

"You can let me go to sleep." I grinned. He glanced at a clock on the wall and nodded, regaining his serious nature.

"Right. I'm sorry for keeping you up at such a late hour." He said, clearing his throat. I shook my head and looked up.

"You're something else, Kid. Something else." I laughed before walking back to my room. I collapsed on the bed and sighed. That boy… I couldn't understand him even if I tried.

I heard a muffled thud followed by a loud curse from Kid's room. Rolling my eyes again, I shuffled back down the hall and into Kid's room where I found something that I was not expecting in the slightest.

"Kid?"

"...Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing?"

His shoulders were supporting his weight on the ground and the rest of his body was leaning vertically against his bed. He laughed nervously and slid down to the floor.

"I was making sure everything was symmetrical even upside down and I fell off the bed…" He responded sheepishly as he sat up. He gave me an apologetic grin.

"Dammit Kid." I chuckled, shaking my head. "Your room is symmetrical. Now please just go to sleep?"

"Yeah. Sorry." He replied. I heaved a sigh of relief when he hopped up to his (perfectly symmetrical) bed. I turned and walked out of the room and down the hall back to my room. I collapsed on my bed for the third time that night and fell asleep instantaneously.

* * *

The hallways flooded with students as the bell rang for the next class to begin. Kid and I sprinted past startled people as we made our way to the next class.

"Why… Is Stein's class… so far away… from Sid's!?" I panted as I accidentally shoved a few people out of my way. Only a few stragglers remained in the hallways as most people had already gotten to their next class.

"I don't… know!" Kid gasped. He barely missed a terrified girl with a pile of books in her arms. He tripped over his foot a few moments afterwards, causing me to double over in a fit of laughter. I hauled him to his feet while trying to control my giggles. He cursed under his breath while attempting to hold back his own laughter. "Come on! We can't be late again or Stein will dissect us!"

"It's too late for that, we're probably five minutes late by now." I laughed. He made a choking sound and started running again. "Hey! Kid! Wait up!"

He slowed for a few steps and then grabbed my wrist and started dragging me the final stretch to the classroom. Finally, we burst through the door, panting and gasping for air as the entire class looked at us.

"You're late." Stein called bitterly from his signature wheeled chair. I nodded, trying to catch my breath.

"We had to come from Sid's class again." I finally choked out. I could see Black Star and Soul in the benches banging their fists on the table in a fit of hilarity.

"You're later than normal." Stein retorted through clenched teeth. He'd had just about enough of us.

"That was my fault… I, uh, tripped." Kid mumbled from next to me. Stein's face showed no trace of amusement.

"Well, because of this, you two will be my first 'volunteers'." Stein smirked. My eyes widened and I gulped, glancing over at my meister. His face had drained of all color. Nothing good could come from this. "Go put your stuff away and come back up here."

Kid and I climbed the stairs to our usual seats in between Soul and Black Star who were still choking from trying to not to laugh. Tears were streaming down Soul's cheeks with the effort. I scowled and punched him in the side of the head. He let out a yelp and tumbled out of his chair. He sat up with a huff only to receive a 'Maka Chop'. I looked over and saw the same fate had come to Black Star due to Kid. I smiled nervously at my meister and started back down the stairs to the front of the room. Stein smiled wickedly as he wheeled over to us. His glasses glinted dangerously.

"Kid. Sayomi." He said calmly with a smirk on his face. We both gulped and glanced at each other. Stein always had something up his sleeve. He thrust two glasses of some sort of liquid in our faces with a maniacal grin. "Drink this and then state each others flaws."

"A-Are you sure?" Kid asked quietly as we took the glasses from his hands. He nodded enthusiastically. "What exactly will this do?"

"Oh, it'll just help you focus." Stein stated with a wave of his hand. Maka and Soul froze. This was all too familiar to them. It had almost destroyed their bond. "Now then! Drink up!"

Terrified, I drank the glass with a glance at Kid. He followed my lead, albeit reluctantly, and shuddered at the thick texture. Stein was still grinning at us expectantly. After a few moments of making sure I wasn't going to explode or something of the sort, I relaxed. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thought.

"Now state each others flaws." Stein urged, the smile never leaving his face. I looked over at Kid who was licking his lips absent-mindedly. Probably pondering the taste of the drink.

"Uh, he's got bad OCD…" I said cautiously. I didn't understand.

"You're a slob." Kid retorted. I glared at him. _That was mean!_

"At least I don't break down into tears over a signature on a painting!"

"At least I don't cry over books!"

"You burn everything you try to cook! You even burnt water once!"

Stein watched in fascination. He figured partners as strong as us would be able to push down the effect of the potion. Soul and Maka grimaced at every insult we spat at each other. They had been like that at one point.

"You're too lazy to change the damn channel half the time!"

"Hair!" I screeched. _What am I doing?_ "Your hair is asymmetrical!"

Everyone went silent as Kid's jaw dropped. He reached up to his hair with shaky hands. _What's wrong with me!? _He gave me a brief hurt look before coughing up blood and collapsing on the floor. I blinked a few times and reality came rushing back to me. _What did I just do!?_

"Kid!" I exclaimed kneeling down next to him. "Crap! Stein, what did you do to us!?"

"I just gave you a simple potion that enhances your emotions." He shrugged.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" I demanded, my voice higher than usual. Black Star and Soul made their way down and brought Kid out of the room, probably to the nurse's office. I could tell my emotions were still 'enhanced' because normally I'd never talk to a teacher like this.

"I felt like it, I suppose. It could've helped your soul wavelengths resonate better." He replied nonchalantly. "Although it actually hurt it. I'm not sure if it will ever be the same. Or if your wavelengths _can_ resonate anymore. That was a pretty harsh argument."

My jaw fell open in horror. _I can't resonate with Kid anymore? Because Stein was mad at us? _My eyes welled with tears at the thought of it. I choked and ran out of the room to the nurse's office, where I hoped Kid would be. Tears were spilling freely down my cheeks at this point. I couldn't even remember what I had said to Kid, but I was sure it was something bad. I remembered the things he said to me. They really didn't matter in the long-run. I didn't care that I was a slob or that I cried at books. Right now, I only cared if Kid was okay.

As I sprinted down the hallway with tears blurring my vision and streaming down my cheeks, I crashed into someone. A pair of strong hands gripped my shoulders even as I struggled. Finally, I gave up.

"_What!? What do you want!?_" I hissed viciously, glaring daggers at the person holding me, who happened to be Soul. Black Star was behind him, peering over Soul's shoulders with a rare look of concern on his face. Nobody, not even Kid, had seen me cry since I had been in the DWMA.

"You need to calm down." Soul commanded. "It's gonna be fine-"

"No, it's not!" I snapped, shoving the Demon Scythe away from me. "Stein said that we might not be able to resonate anymore because of his _stupid _potion!"

"He did the same thing to Maka and I through candles or something." Soul said. "At first we couldn't resonate at all, I kept burning her hands, but eventually we were able to again."

"Well- I- Dammit, just get outta my way! I need to see Kid!" I stammered. I sprinted down the hall, not even bothering to see if Soul would say anything else.

* * *

"I need to see Kid!" I panted as I slammed into the desk in the nurses office. Mira Nygus lifted an eyebrow at me. "Come on, Nygus, just lemme see him! I have to talk to him!"

"He isn't awake yet." She responded curtly.

"He's never awake this fast but I can wake him up if you let me in!" I retorted in annoyance. Nygus sighed and opened the door behind her to where the sick students lay. I smiled gratefully at her and slipped into the room. I scanned the beds for my meister and saw that he was, in fact, awake. "Kid!"

He stopped playing with the blankets and looked up with a worry ridden face.

"I don't even remember what I said to you. I just remember that it was mean." He mumbled guiltily. Before he could react, I wrapped him in a tight hug while burying my head in his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Stein, he said that," I choked. A sob wracked my body. "That we might not be able to resonate anymore because of that damn potion he gave us!"

"But he said it would just help us focus?" He pondered warily. I nodded, not releasing him from my hug.

"It wasn't though. It actually 'enhanced our emotions' so that we lashed out at each other at any small provocation." I sniffed as I finally released Kid from my hug. I noticed that he had cried but I wasn't sure if it was over his hair or not. "I'm sorry Kid. I didn't mean anything I said!"

"I didn't either." Kid smiled. I grinned back at him in relief. In the back of my mind there was still a part of my brain that was crying and screaming because I might not be able to resonate with my meister, but I ignored it for now. That would come later, right now I was just happy that Kid wasn't mad at me. Suddenly, Maka and Soul burst into the room. We both looked over with curious expressions. They looked scared.

"Don't be mad at each other! It wasn't yourselves talking!" Maka exclaimed. Soul nodded behind her, his eyes wide with concern.

"Don't worry, we know." I smiled. All of a sudden, I was exhausted. I turned to Kid while yawning. "Hey, why don't you just lie and say you have to go home so we can leave?"

"Okay." He shrugged. I figured he wanted to get out of this place just as badly as I did. As if on cue, Nygus came by to check on Kid.

"Are you feeling well enough to go back to class?" She questioned, studying Kid. He looked at me with the ghost of a smirk on his face and shook his head then grimaced dramatically.

"I think I hit my head pretty hard. I think I should probably go home. Sayomi can take me." Kid partially lied. He probably actually did hit his head on the floor when he passed out. He gave me a look that said, 'we also need to make sure we can still resonate.' but he didn't say it aloud. Maka gave each of us a disapproving glare, but Soul was nodding and smiling with support for the idea. Maka didn't even look back at him before she elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over with a dull 'oof'.

"Alright. Just be careful, I guess. Don't do anything stupid." Nygus finally replied before she walked off. Maka was still glaring daggers at us.

"I would Maka Chop you two so hard if Kid wasn't already hurt." She grumbled as she crossed her arms. I laughed and pulled Kid to his feet. He swayed slightly and held a hand to his head.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to him so the other two could barely hear me.

"Guess I hit my head harder than I thought." He muttered clutching my shoulder with one hand for dear life. "But, yes, I'm okay."

"Come on, we should get outta here before Nygus changes her mind and sends us to class." I announced. I led Kid past Maka and Soul and out the door.

As soon as we walked out the door, Maka let out an excited 'squee' and jumped up and down. Soul just stared at her in confusion.

"_What_ is _wrong _with you?" Soul asked. Maka ignored him and continued to squeal happily.

"I need to tell Tsubaki about this!" She giggled, dragging Soul out the door after us. "Come on, Soul!"

"Tell Tsubaki what!?" He whined.

"You wouldn't get it." Maka brushed him off.

"What the hell, Maka?!" Soul groaned as he was dragged away after his meister.


	5. Chapter 5

We stumbled into the house soaked with rain from the sudden thunder-storm. It had taken the rest of the school day just to get back to the house with an injured Kid in the rain. He started whimpering about halfway back mumbling about how 'the symmetry of our outfits was ruined!'.

I threw Kid at a couch by the TV and collapsed sideways in a chair, leaving my legs to dangle over the arm. I immediately realized how terrible of an idea it was. Now, not only were _we_ wet, but now the furniture was also wet.

"Dammit!" I shouted, springing off the chair and to my feet. I glanced down and saw a huge wet mark from where I had touched the fabric.

I muttered a curse under my breath and went to get changed. As I came back, I passed Kid's room. Deciding that he needed clothes too, I threw some down on his bed and went to retrieve him. When I returned to the living room, my heart nearly jumped out of my throat. Kid stood with his back to me with his shirt dripping wet in his hands. He swore when he saw all the water that had fallen from his discarded shirt and onto the floor. He looked around the room and grinned at me when he spotted me with my mouth hanging open.

"Are you alright?" He asked, amused. My cheeks flared up and I nodded rapidly, closing my mouth which was suddenly very dry. He had a well muscled body like all meisters.

"There's, um, some dry clothes on your bed…" I mumbled, my eyes transfixed on him.

"You seem surprised, Sayomi?" He grinned as he started walking over.

"N-No!" I squeaked. He laughed as he passed me and went into his room. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding and went into the kitchen to grab a towel to clean up the puddles of water all over the house. Me and my stupid freakin' nervousness. Why was I so nervous around him. _He was shirtless_, I reminded myself. That shouldn't matter though. It doesn't explain why I was so nervous- Wait. Oh _shit._

I stopped mopping up the puddles of water we had left and stared at a wall in horror. This couldn't be happening, it's just not right! What the hell was I supposed to do. A blush returned to my cheeks as I thought about what was going on.

* * *

"Soon! Soon! Soooooon!" Maka sang as she skipped down the hallway. Soul avoided all the amused and confused glances while mumbling under his breath about how embarrassing Maka was being. Maka's eyes lit up when she found who she was looking for. "Tsubaki!"

The shadow weapon turned and smiled warmly at her enthusiastic friend. She started a greeting but Maka swiftly cut her off by slamming her hand over her mouth. Tsubaki's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't struggle. She knew that when Maka wanted to tell her something, it couldn't wait a second.

"Tsubaki!" She gasped as she caught her breath. "Sayomi, Kid. Soon. _Soon."_

"Maka, you sound like a caveman." Soul commented. Maka didn't even look behind her to give Soul a Maka Chop.

"Are you sure?" Tsubaki asked with sparkles in her eyes. Maka nodded rapidly with an enormous grin. They then proceeded to interlock hands and jump up and down in excitement, with a little glitter in their eyes.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Black Star asked. "I can tell it's not about me, so what's the point?"

"I don't know." Soul responded with a shrug. "Probably something stupid."

* * *

"We should probably resonate soon so we can make sure-" Kid started from behind me. "Are you okay?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around. I was almost positive a blush was still burning my face causing me to blush even harder. _Dammit! _

"Uh-huh, yeah I'm fine!" I grinned nervously. Kid raised an eyebrow. _At least he's wearing a shirt now. _"N-No really! I'm good!"

"You don't seem 'good'." He muttered. He kneeled down in front of me and reached his hands out toward my face. I jumped backwards skittishly.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded, my voice squeaky. Kid narrowed his gaze suspiciously.

"I was going to fix your hair." He responded a he sat back in his heels. His eyes were still narrowed a he studied my flushed face. "What is wrong with you today? You've been acting strange since we got home."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied with a fake grin plastered across my face. I knew perfectly well that I was acting like a total idiot.

"Fine. If you say so." He sighed as he stood back up. He glanced around the large room. "Well, let's see if we can still resonate."

I nodded and stood up next to him. I closed my eyes and opened them as a weapon. No, I did it wrong. I was distracted again.

"What's wrong? Can you not transform!?" Kid gasped in horror as he grabbed my shoulders.

"No, no! I'm just distracted!" I assured him. He relaxed a bit but then gave me a perplexed look.

"By what?"

"Huh?"

"What are you distracted by?"

"Oh. Um..." I laughed nervously and played with a strand of my hair. My stomach knotted up and I bit the inside of my lip nervously. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_

* * *

"Don't you think we should make sure Kid and Sayomi got home and Kid didn't have another symmetry meltdown?" Soul asked lazily from the couch. Honestly, he didn't _want_ to check on them, but they were his friends so he probably should. "Maka?"

"Yeah, probably." Maka sighed as she walked into the living room with Blair on her shoulders. She grabbed the kitty and set her on the floor then pulled on her trench coat while Soul stood up from the couch. Maka glared at him, willing him to hurry up. When Soul finally had his jacket and shoes on, they set off to Kid's mansion

* * *

"Well, what is it?" Kid asked, concern showing in his voice. I swallowed nervously. My eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for something- _anything-_ that I could use as an excuse. Suddenly, for some odd reason, Kid started to laugh.

"What!?" I asked defensive all of a sudden. He grinned knowingly at me.

"I think I know the issue here." He said lowering his voice.

"R-Really?" I stuttered quietly. Kid stepped towards me and took my chin in his hand, making me look at him. He smirked at me and quickly licked his lips. "Kid-!?"

Then, he kissed me. I stood stock still as he wrapped one arm around my waist and dragged me closer to him so I was pressed against him. His other hand moved from my chin to my cheek, which was burning with a blush. His eyes were closed (unlike mine which were wide open) and his lips felt as soft as silk. He had taken my first kiss (not that I was complaining) so I had no idea what the hell I was doing. I was basically just standing there shivering like an idiot. Finally, I relaxed and placed my hands on his sides, letting my eyes flutter closed. I had waited for this since I met him.

* * *

Soul bounded up the few stairs onto the porch, taking shelter from the unrelenting downpour. Maka muttered in annoyance and shook her head like a dog drying itself off. As Soul went to grab the door knob to Kid's mansion, Maka snatched the back of his jacket and yanked him back.

"You can't just walk in there!" Maka hissed. Soul just rolled his eyes and walked back to the door.

"Maka, how many times have we just walked in before? What makes this time any different?" He sneered, taking hold of the handle again. Maka sighed but silently agreed and went up behind him. Soul turned the knob, threw the door open and his eyes nearly popped out of his skull along with Maka's.

"Holy shit!" Soul yelped.

Kid and I leapt apart upon hearing the sudden outburst, our faces shades of red we didn't know existed. Kid's hair was messy (and asymmetrical, although he didn't notice) and we were both licking our lips nervously.

"I-I- uh- Soul!? Why the hell didn't you knock or something!?" Kid fumed, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment.

"W-We were gonna make sure you guys were okay and- and- Holy _shit!_" Soul stammered flabbergasted.

"We're really sorry, guys!" Maka exclaimed shrilly, raising her hands in defense. She rounded on her weapon angrily. "I told you to knock!"

"We don't usually have to!" He replied, his voice higher than normal as he lost his 'cool'.

"Hey! Guys! What's going on!?" Someone called from outside. It sounded like Black Star who surely had Tsubaki with him.

"Nothing!" We all shouted back at once. He had already come up the stairs and was halfway through the door with Tsubaki trailing behind him. Kid asked what was on all our minds. "Why are you here?!"

"We were walking by and the door was wide open with Soul and Maka standing there so we decided to come see what was happening." Tsubaki explained calmly.

"Why are you two blushing so much? And why is your hair all messy, Kid?" Black Star questioned suspiciously.

"No reason!" Kid and I responded immediately. I scanned the room quickly. Soul was standing, shocked, staring at a wall, Maka and Tsubaki were whispering to each other, and Black Star was eyeing us suspiciously.

"Your hair is _never _messy." Black Star stated, crossing his arms. "If something happened, I have to know because I know about _everything._"

Kid swallowed nervously and looked at me for support. Suddenly, something occurred to me that would surely get them out.

"Get the hell out of our house!" I barked, pointing at the door. With a few glances at each other, the invading party slowly filed out of the house. When the door closed behind them, Kid and I both collapsed on the ground, sighing in relief. "So… Our resonance is probably-"

"Stronger. Definitely stronger." Kid cut in.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was a mess. Every time we saw any of the four people who had been over the night before we scurried in the opposite direction, blushing like crazy. Kid and I barely spoke to each other (even though we kinda had to considering we sat next to each other in every class) as we were still just as confused as the other four due to the events of the previous night.

Finally, it was time for Stein's class. Just to defy him, Kid and I walked in a few minutes late and didn't acknowledge him when he called us out on it other than shooting him a nasty death glare. We both knew it was childish, but we didn't care as long as he got the point. After sitting through his entire lecture, we both got up to leave as quickly as possible.

"Sayomi, Kid. Stay." He called. I scowled. He was talking to us like we were dogs. Maka gave us a worried look on her way out the door, but other than that no one seemed to take notice. Finally, after everyone left the classroom to go to lunch Stein spoke. "I assume you're angry with me." We didn't answer, we just continued to bore into his eyes with our own. He grunted and nodded. "I see."

We continued to stare him down. Sighing, he reached up to crank the screw in his head.

"I understand that you are mad at me, for obvious reasons, but just hear me out. Is your soul resonance stronger or not?" He asked, leaning forward. Kid and I glanced at each other.

"Yes." We both responded at the same time. We looked at each other again. Clearly our souls are resonated.

"So," He grinned, leaning back again. "All I did was help you. No reason to be mad."

"You didn't know it would help us at first," Kid began.

"You actually said that it _did _hurt our resonance." I finished. He just grinned again.

"Ah, talking in sync. Very close relationship." Stein marvelled. "Tell me, has anything major happened in the last day that could have strengthened your relationship?"

"No!" Kid and I responded hurriedly. Kid continued, "Nothing out of the ordinary!"

"Mm, proves my theory." He muttered to himself. He went to crank the screw again thoughtfully. "You two really are terrible at lying."

"Wha- Huh!?"

"Anyhow, go to lunch. We're done here." Stein concluded as he turned his back to us. We just continued to gawk at him. He turned back to raise an eyebrow at us. "Go! Shoo!"

* * *

As we walked through the crowded hallways I had finally had enough of the silence and awkwardness between us. After making sure that no one was looking, I whisked Kid into an empty classroom and quietly closed the door. When I turned to him, he was just blinking stupidly with confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked pleadingly. "Ever since last night I- I have no idea what's happening!"

"Neither do I." He admitted quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Why?!" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion. Kid shouldn't be sorry.

"For- for doing that to you…" He muttered, his cheeks reddening again. "I was acting on my own desires…"

I rolled my eyes at him. _Now I know what's going on. _Sighing, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards me. Our lips collided and fireworks went off inside of me. His yelp of surprise was muffled and he quickly melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid my hand up his neck and into his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist once more.

"Trust me," I breathed when we finally broke apart. "They're not only your desires, idiot."

"Good." He smiled. We took a step away from each other when we realized how close we were and smiled at each other.

"By the way," I said as I turned towards to door. "Your hair is a mess."

He gasped and started to fix his hair as quickly as possible. When he had finished, we both exited the classroom carefully and made our way to lunch.

* * *

"Yo, Kid, Sayomi! Over here!" Soul called from the opposite side of the restaurant. Just our luck, we went to the same restaurant as them. Kid and I pretended we didn't hear him and started to shuffled away while blushing. Soul took notice of this and added, "And no more avoiding us!"

Kid stopped and I sighed in defeat. We couldn't run from our embarrassment, we had to face it. Slowly and awkwardly we made our way over to the table by the window with our heads hanging to hide our deep blushes. I heard Black Star boasting about something that he probably didn't really do. Sadly, no one was paying attention to him and they were all paying attention to us. We sat down and mumbled quiet greetings without looking up. Black Star continued to talk to nobody.

"Then he went flying into the wall I punched him so hard! He-" He looked around the table at everyone awkwardly exchanging glances and Kid and I avoiding their gazes. "Why is no one listening to me?! _Oh!" _He turned his gaze to us. "Just what the _hell _happened yesterday!? You two have avoided us all day like we're the freakin' plague!"

Kid muttered something that was inaudible and Black Star groaned in annoyance. I buried my head in my hands in embarrassment. _Why the hell didn't they just knock!?It would have spared us all the embarrassment! _

"Oh come on you two!" Maka said cheerfully. "It was just a-"

"Maka!" Kid and I snapped. She looked startled until we nodded towards Black Star. I added, "He'll never let it go."

"Let _what _go!?" Black Star whined. He looked at Maka pleadingly but she shook her head. I let out a relieved breath and relaxed a bit. Maka wouldn't tell Black Star so we wouldn't have to worry.

"We walked in on Kid and Sayomi making out!" Soul burst. He quickly slapped his hands over his mouth and looked over at me with wide eyes. Maka's vein throbbed and she gritted her teeth.

"Maka Chop, Maka Chop, **Maka CHOP!**" Maka screamed, beating Soul over the head with a hardcover book. "You freaking moron, Soul!"

I slammed my head on the table and groaned with embarrassment. I could feel my cheeks flaring up. Kid shifted uncomfortably next to me and muttered a string of curses under his breath. Black Star threw his head back and laughed loudly. My vein throbbed as I cursed Black Star and his nosiness.

"Tsubaki," He whooped. "You owe me twenty bucks!"

"Huh!?" Kid, Soul, Maka, and I all gawked.

"Black Star and I made a bet on if you two would get together this month or next month." Tsubaki giggled handing a cheery Black Star a twenty-dollar bill. "Black Star said this month."

Maka and Soul laughed along with the shadow weapon and meister while Kid and I just stared with our jaws hanging open and our faces paled. _They knew. The whole time, they knew. _I had no idea what to do or say, all I could do was stare at them all in complete shock.

"You… _knew?!_ Why didn't you- I don't- What the hell!?" I exploded, flailing my arms in the air.

"We didn't want to influence anything." Tsubaki smiled sheepishly while shrugging. I saw Maka elbow Soul and he jumped nervously. I realized I was giving him my worst death glare and quickly averted my gaze.

"You probably shouldn't death stare anyone unless it's absolutely necessary." Kid whispered to me , leaning a bit closer. I gave him a questioning look. "Your soul wavelengths somehow go through your stare and affect the person it is used on. I bet if you work on it, you could knock someone out with that."

"That would definitely come in handy with those two." I muttered gesturing to Soul and Black Star. Soul looked terrified, but Black Star didn't even notice I pointed to him.

"So, um, is everything settled? Are you two…?" Maka let the sentence trail off purposely. I glanced at Kid who shrugged and nodded once.

"I guess so." I responded. Maka squealed girlishly causing me to shudder.


	7. Chapter 7

A loud knock rang throughout the large living room. I groaned in annoyance and waved my hand in the general direction of the door from the couch as if, if I tried hard enough the door would come to me. Kid snickered and went to get the door. I smiled and dropped my hand, causing my body to slide off of the couch. I ended up halfway off the couch balancing on my shoulders with my legs hooked on the couch still.

"Hello?" I heard Kid say to the person on the other side of the door. I couldn't hear the response, but I made out that the voice was deep, most likely a man. "Yes… Why? Do you know her?"

With my curiosity peaked, I got to my feet and padded to the front door, trying to look over Kid's shoulder. When I caught sight of the man, I gasped.

"Takeshi?!" I demanded. I shoved Kid out-of-the-way and glowered at the man. He had shaggy black hair that had a blueish tint to it. His eyes were light blue, like my left eye. He wore a loose black jacket that resembled a lab coat. "Why are you here? What business do you have with me?"

"Is it so bad that I dropped by to see my baby sister?" He asked, sounding offended.

"Yes," I scowled. "The last time you 'dropped by to see your baby sister' you tried to kill me."

"I did no such thing!" He defended shaking his head. Kid made a noise of confusion from behind me. "I simply tried to rearrange your hideous facial features with my sword!"

"Wait! You are _the _Takeshi Sakamoto?! The murderer of hundreds of weapon/ meister partners who will do anything for money!?" Kid demanded loudly. Takeshi's face split in a wicked grin.

"Yes, that Takeshi Sakamoto." He grinned. In a flash of bright light, there was a blade barely a centimeter away from my side.

"What makes you think you'll be able to win this time?" I scowled without flinching.

"Well, I've killed a few hundred people so that probably counts for something." He suggested while tapping his chin with his index finger. "While you, however, trained at the academy. I suppose it counts for something, but not much."

"I'm guessing you don't know my meister?" I guessed, nodding my head at Kid.

"No meister can defeat me. I've proved that time and time again."

"You've never met _my _meister." I growled. "Prepare to be defeated, Takeshi. Kid!"

"Got it!" Kid snarled. I transformed and Kid caught me while moving backwards.

"Now, now, boy." Takeshi laughed. He morphed his arm back into human form and beckoned Kid forward. "Let's take this somewhere more spacious."

* * *

The wind swirled around us in strong gusts as Kid stood about ten feet apart from Takeshi in an empty street. He gripped me strongly. He was nervous and terrified. This man, no this monster, was dangerous and a force to be reckoned with.

"Kid, calm down." I soothed. "I've beaten him without even being a weapon. We can easily take him, but you have to calm down."

"Y-Yeah." Kid stumbled. He shuddered. "Okay."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine!" I said definitively. In all truth, I didn't know if we could still beat my older brother. His soul was very strong from what I could tell. I shook the thoughts away and focused on the man standing lazily in front of us. His black hair flew all around his face making it look as if it was a living being. I forced myself to calm down. I would be no good all worked up like I was now.

"So," Takeshi yawned, shifting his weight to one side. "Are we going to do this or not? I'm getting tired."

Kid growled and ran forward. He swung me forward at Takeshi's side but Takeshi leaped over my blade. Kid was exposed to Takeshi's attack because he was still mid-swing. Takeshi smirked. _Too easy, _Takeshi thought. His arm transformed and darted forward at Kid's ribs. Many meisters that he had defeated had made the same mistake. It was obvious really. They shouldn't put so much force into one attack. But, this one was different.

Kid had expected the older man to do this. Most smart enemies did, especially to sword and scythe meisters. But Kid was no ordinary scythe meister. He was a Grim Reaper. He dropped to his knees and continued his swing all the way around, slashing Takeshi's ankle open. It gushed crimson blood and Takeshi collapsed onto the ground, his ankle no longer able to support his weight.

"Hng, worthy opponent I see." Takeshi grimaced, clutching his bleeding ankle. Kid stood up and slung me across his shoulder, looking down on Takeshi. "Although, you really are stupid."

Before Kid could even question the comment, the black-haired man transformed his injured leg and kicked Kid's legs out from under him. Kid yelled in pain from his shins being both kicked and cut open and fell. Takeshi jumped up, moved the blade to his arm and aimed a slash at Kid's neck. He had done this hundreds of times. He usually beheaded his victims. His blade arm collided with something, but it wasn't the boy's neck.

I had transformed back into a human other than my arm and blocked my brother's attack. I staggered a few paces back from the force, but ultimately stood my ground. Takeshi growled in annoyance and punched me in the jaw. I groaned in pain and slid my blade up his and into his shoulder.

"You stupid girl! You don't know when to stop, do you!?" He screamed. He grabbed me with one hand by the neck and launched me backwards. I tumbled across the stone and crashed up against a building on the opposite side of the street. "Now you **die!**"

"Go to hell!" I coughed as I hauled myself to my feet. There was a ringing in my ears after I had cracked my head against the wall. Blood was pouring down my face blinding me in one eye. Takeshi slammed the blade forward, but I ducked causing his blade to clash against the wall behind me. He swore and shook his arm in pain. While he was preoccupied with his arm, I slipped away and started sprinting back to Kid. He was lying in a pool of his own blood. While I was dazed by being thrown against the building, Takeshi had slashed down Kid's side and I hadn't seen. My eyes widened and I ran faster towards my meister. I skidded on my knees to Kid and pulled off my sweatshirt. I quickly pressed it against Kid's side, attempting to stem the flow of blood.

"Behind-" Kid warned, his eyes wide and his voice weak. Before he could finish his sentence, I felt a sharp pain on the side of my head and then darkness.

* * *

"Black Star! Run ahead!" The rest was muffled. I thought it was Maka, but I couldn't be sure. I was still groggy from being knocked out and blood loss. There were new slashes on my shoulder, from my hip to my knee, and a nasty one that went all the way from my neck down my spine. I made out the last part of Maka's yelling. She really was noisy. "Help!"

I didn't know why she was being so loud. I just wanted to go to sleep. Before I could give myself to sleep, I was being scooped into someone's arms. I grumbled in protest and transformed my finger into a small blade. It could've been Takeshi again. That jerk.

"Hey, hey! Don't stab me, Sayomi! I'm helping you, moron!" Soul yelped. I heard another conversation, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I was bouncing around in his arms. I think he was running.

"Helping me with wha-at? I just wanna sleeeeep, Souuuul." I groaned, rolling my head around. I felt light-headed. And tired. I wanted to sleep. Why wouldn't Soul let me sleep? I felt my finger go back to normal. Why was my finger a blade? Was it important? "Where's Kid? Where's Takeshi? That asshole. Why did he cut me? Where's Kid? Is Kid okay?"

"Damn these stairs!" Soul snarled. "Maka, how's Kid?!"

"Passed out!" Maka called back. "I hope Black Star got help up there!" The rest was lost. I couldn't hear very well.

"Soul," I muttered quietly. He grunted. I couldn't hear it, but I felt it in his chest, that I was pressed against. "I'm going to sleep. Goodnight…"

"Shit, Maka we lost her! She's aslee-" Was the last thing I heard before I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Muffled voices bounced around in my mind without registering them. My entire body throbbed and ached for some reason. What was it that happened? It was something important, I was sure. What was it…? Takeshi came and attacked us. Kid was hurt… Kid was hurt?! My eyes popped open and I saw blurry faces in the bright lighting. I squinted against the blinding light and made out the glint of glasses.

I felt a flash of pain shoot through my head and shrieked in agony. I lifted my hand to feel the area of pain but it was pinned back down. I whimpered in disagreement but didn't attempt it again. I made out the words 'stay still' from someone. For a moment I wondered if I had just imagined it, but listened anyway. A moment later, another flash of pain went through my skull and my hand instinctually flew up to my forehead. I realized how terrible of a move that was because another stronger pain rocketed down my spine. I dropped my hand back down and moaned in misery.

"I told you to stay still, didn't I?" Someone sighed. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't place it. My mind was cloudy from blood loss. Who was it…? Stein! It was Stein!

"Why isn't she responding?" Someone else asked. I immediately made it out as Maka's voice. She sounded worried.

"She's still in shock and she lost a lot of blood. I'm surprised she's even awake." Stein explained. I heard an intake of breath. "She can hear us, but I don't know if she can understand what we're saying."

"We should've killed that asshole when we had the chance!" Black Star snarled, cracking his knuckles.

"No, it's a good thing you didn't go after him." Stein said matter-of-factly. "You would've died."

"Sayomi isn't dead! She fought him!" Black Star snapped. "I'm stronger than her, so why wouldn't I be able to kill him!?"

"Sayomi is an exception." Stein responded. "Takeshi _Sakamoto_ is Sayomi's brother. She had an advantage because she knew his techniques and she inadvertently matched their wavelengths so Takeshi couldn't use his best attack. Any of you would never be able to do that and you would be dead in a matter of minutes."

"Takeshi is Sayomi's brother!?" Soul gasped.

"Y-yes," I coughed. "He is."

"Ah, you're awake." Stein beamed. "I suggest you don't move or else your stitches could rip out."

"Where's Kid?" I demanded, forcing my eyes to focus. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star and Stein all sat around me while I laid in a bed. I recognized the location as the school's nurse's office. They all exchanged worried glances. "Is he okay?"

"We, uh, we're not really sure." Tsubaki said quietly.

"What the hell do you mean 'you're not sure'!?" I snapped, giving her a death glare. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. I remember what Kid told me and directed my death glare at my hand.

"Lord Death took him as soon as we got here." Maka explained. "He said it was the worst Kid has ever been hurt."

"Yes, it seems Takeshi's most powerful attack _did_ work on him." Stein elaborated with a glance at the door. "His soul has a large gash through it."


	8. Chapter 8

Every time it was like this. The relationships would strengthen and strengthen until the point where if they were destroyed, the people in the relationship would also be destroyed. Every time it happened. It was knocked down and destroyed. Over and over and over. Relentless and never-ending. Always to me. Every single friendship, _anything_ was ultimately destroyed in the end. I was surprised I hadn't broken before this point. But Kid was different and I _knew_ I was done for. I wouldn't be able to live without him.

"He- he… Is he going to die?" I whispered, my eyes wide with tears brimming them. I blinked to get rid of them, but it only resulted in the tears slipping down my cheeks. I looked at Stein. "Is he going to die?"

"... There is a possibility." Stein responded, his voice barely audible. "There are few people who can fix broken souls, and they are extremely hard to find. They usually don't make their presence known. If his soul is not mended within a few weeks at most, Kid will most likely die."

"People can fix it?! Do we know anyone who can!?" I demanded as I sat up. I ignored the protests of my body and stared at Stein eagerly, willing him to answer correctly.

"Of course we do." He smiled softly. There was a sigh of relief from everyone else in the room. His grin faded. "Although she is not someone who is very… cooperative."

"Really? Who is she?" Maka asked curiously from over Stein's shoulder. He looked back at her and sighed.

"Aki Kimura."

* * *

"Sayomi, you really shouldn't-" Maka started cautiously. I glared at her, causing her to stop talking and drop the subject of me going with them to see Aki.

"Sayomi, listen to Maka, you-" Stein started, I gave him a stronger death glare and he trailed off. "Powerful stare."

"I'm going with you no matter what you say. It's been a week now, we can't wait longer." I snapped. "I need to make sure this 'Aki' person does something and if she doesn't I'll wring her throat."

"At least try not to do anything stupid." Soul muttered from behind me. I grumbled something unintelligible and continued to limp along beside Stein.

"Where the hell is this chick anyways?! We've been walking around Death City for like two hours!" I snarled suddenly. This was taking too long! Kid was dying as we wandered around!

"We're here." Stein stated, halting in front of an apartment building that looked somewhat like Maka and Soul's apartment building. We walked inside and made our way up the stairs to the third floor. Stein beckoned us forward, towards a door down the hall reading '312'. Stein rapped loudly on the door and was greeted by crashes and cursing from inside.

"One minute!" Someone called from inside. The voice sounded female so I assumed it was Aki. Another crash, louder than the earlier ones. "_Shit!_"

"Must be organized." Maka muttered sarcastically. I grunted in agreement, crossing my arms. Finally after a few minutes of standing outside her door trying to guess what the hell was happening on the other side, the door opened a crack and a head appeared from the other side, smiling sheepishly. Her eyes were chocolate-brown and her matching hair fell down about a foot. Her hair was a little messy, but it was expected from someone not expecting anyone to come see her. She looked to be our age and there was a cheerful glimmer in her eyes.

"Heh, um, sorry about that." She chuckled. Her eyes scanned over us and she focused her gaze on Stein, designating him the leader. "How can I help you people?"

"You're Aki Kimura?" Stein asked pleasantly. She nodded uncertainly. "I'm Professor Stein of the DWMA."

"And you need me because…?" She pondered.

"We need you to fix a soul." Stein said bluntly. Aki's eyes widened for a moment and then she had slammed the door in our faces and locked it, all the while shouting, "Nope, nope, nope, nope!"

"_**GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE OR I WILL COME IN THERE MYSELF!**_" I shrieked while pounding on the door with my fist and shaking the door handle.

"Hell no!" Aki screamed back. I growled under my breath and transformed my arm into a blade then slammed it into the wooden door. It went straight through and created a hole wide enough for me to fit my arm through to unlock the door. I flipped the lock and kicked the door open, marching in and moving the blade from my arm to all of my fingers, like the wolfman, Free's, claws. "Hey! What the hell!? Get out of my house you freakin' psychos!"

"You better fix this goddamn soul or so help me I will murder you!" I snarled, flashing the blades in her face. Her face paled as she looked at the menacing blades.

"Holy fuck, you have blades on your fucking hands!" She squeaked while scrambling away from me and into another room. I followed her, ignoring the searing pain on my back, head and leg and saw her in the messy kitchen holding onto a knife with trembling hands. I was surprised she had even found one in the mess of dishes on the counter and the few pots on the ground. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"My friend is fucking _dying _as we speak! You are my only goddamn hope because if he dies then I will have freakin' nothing! So you better take your ass over to the Death Manor _**AND FIX MY PARTNER!**_" I bellowed, blocking all of her weak attempts to stab me with my blade arm. At the last few words her grip on the knife faltered and the knife clattered to the ground while she stared at me with wide eyes.

"You're Lord Death's weapon?" She breathed. I saw Maka, Soul, and Stein appear in the doorway of the kitchen, but they made no attempt to stop me.

"No, I'm Death the Kid's weapon and if you don't help me, I won't be and there will be no more Death the Kid and Lord Death will probably do a shitty job because his son died all because **you** decided to be a goddamn asshole and _**NOT HELP HIM!**_" I snapped. I could feel the heat of tears in my eyes and the stinging in my throat, but I held back. This girl couldn't see me cry. I was breathing deeply and I saw light blue streaks trailing over my gold blades. _That's strange. _"So just fucking help him or I will rip you to shreds!"

"I thought academy people were supposed to be nice!?" Aki shrieked in terror at the sight of a large blade curving out of my back and over my head like a scorpion's tail. My arm and fingers had gone back to normal, but the pale blue streaks were still pulsating on the blade.

"Most of them are. I just happen to be extremely pissed off right now." I said quickly. "Now, are you going to fix Kid's soul or are you going to be killed?"

"What kind of choice is _that!?_" Aki pouted.

"Your choice." I answered, glowering at the eye level girl. I glared deeply into her eyes causing her to close her eyes and look away while pressing a hand to her head. "Choose now or die."

"Alright, okay! I'll help your friend! Good god!" She exclaimed. I smiled at her and retracted the blade. The pain of all my wounds hit me all at once and I grimaced and limped away. "Wait, you were _hurt_ and you still did all that weapon shit!?"

"She's stronger than she looks." Stein grinned as I walked out to the rest of the apartment. There, I collapsed on my knees and tried to ease the pain. I cursed under my breath and hauled myself back to my feet. I had to get back to Kid even if it was damn painful.

"Come on! We have to get back to Kid!" I yelled over my shoulder. Maka, Soul and Aki hurried after me while Stein seemed to take his time. "Taking your time, are we Professor?"

"Yes." He replied smoothly.

"Well, stop. We need to get to Kid as fast as possible. So hurry up." I commanded as I turned back to the door. I pulled the door back and it fell from its hinges and onto the ground with a bang. "Oops."

"You're paying for that." Aki commented.

"In your dreams." I scoffed.

* * *

I shoved Aki ahead of me, making sure to keep her in my sights. I didn't trust this girl. I didn't care what she said, she wasn't trustworthy. Why was she so against fixing Kid's soul!? I sighed in annoyance at my own thoughts. Aki peered over her shoulder at me, but caught my deathly gaze and snapped her head back around. Kid was right, my glares were pretty bad. When the mansion was finally in sight, I sprinted towards it, dragging Aki along behind me by the wrist. She let out a startled cry, but didn't trip which was good because I wouldn't have helped her.

I kicked open the door and looked around frantically. I hadn't been home since the Takeshi incident, so I didn't know where Kid was. I figured he would be in his room so I quickly made my way to his room. Lord Death said a quiet greeting and floated past me and out the door after I opened it. Bracing myself for the worst, I looked over at Kid. He still had some wounds on him from the fight, but what worried me the most was how he was pale as a ghost. I dropped Aki's wrist and walked shakily to where Kid lay, tears forming in my eyes. I knelt next to his bed and took his hand in mine, biting my lip to keep from crying. I choked out a curse before dropping my head so I was looking at the mattress. I squeezed his hand tightly and watched as a few tears splashed onto the sheets below my head.

"Dammit. Dammit." I struggled to get the words out because of how tight my throat felt from holding back sobs. "This is all my fault."

Kid stirred slightly and groaned a bit. My head shot up and I jumped to my feet, leaning over him to see if his eyes would open. They didn't.

"He's not going to wake up." Aki said softly from behind me. I had forgotten she was there. "Once a soul is injured the person deteriorates quickly. Their mind and body follow the path of their soul."

"Then fix him for god's sake!" I cried, whirling my head in the brunette's direction. She had a sad look replacing the previous cheerful one. I could tell she was still angry with me from the way she looked at me. "Please?! I-I can't lose him! He's all I have left! I'm sorry for the way I treated you earlier, but I'm desperate here! If he dies- I don't know what I'll do! Goddammit just please help him!?"

I let my head fall onto Kid's chest as my shoulders shook from crying. I felt helpless and useless. I couldn't help Kid. All of this was my fault. If I had just killed Takeshi back then… I felt a hand on my back and froze. Was it Kid? No, it had to be Aki. Kid wasn't going to wake up.

"I'm not going out that easily." A familiar voice chuckled. My eyes widened and I looked up to Kid's pale face. His eyes were open and he was smiling warmly at me.

"K-Kid?! But she- You- You're okay!?" I cried, cupping his face in my hands. "But, your s-soul!"

"Have you forgotten that I'm a Reaper? My soul is stronger than a human's soul."

I started to laugh out of relief. Kid laughed along with me until we both fell silent. I could hear my other friends in the kitchen talking about what to do, but I paid it no mind. All my attention was on Kid. I wasn't leaving this room for as long as he was awake. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that Aki had left to go see the others. I looked back at Kid and he gave me a knowing smile, causing me to blush. A moment later, we were kissing.

"Oh shit!" Someone yelped from the doorway. Kid and I sighed and looked over to see Aki shielding her eyes. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't know that you- Sorry!"

Reluctantly, I moved away from Kid and watched as the rest of our friend's flowed into the room. Aki was still embarrassed and she knocked over something from Kid's desk. I jumped up from the chair I was sitting at and caught it before it hit the ground and then immediately placed it back on the area where it stood before so Kid wouldn't have a heart attack. I glared at Aki causing her to shudder and look away.

"You do that one more time and I will cut you in half!" Kid snarled from his bed while pointing an accusing finger at the now terrified Aki. "Destroying symmetry should be illegal!"

"Symmetry? What the hell?" Aki asked, looking at Stein.

"He's obsessed with symmetry because of his OCD." Stein shrugged.

"I would really rather not deal with another meltdown either." I muttered, glancing at Kid who was pouting. "Aki, you better learn fast not to move anything in this house."

"Y-Yeah. Got it." She stuttered. She cleared her throat and looked back at Kid. After putting a pair of glasses on her eyes flickered with green and she was silent for a few moments. Finally, she blinked again and sighed. "It's a deep gash. I've only ever done this on humans, not Reapers. His soul is different than human's. Bigger and more complicated. I think I have to use a pure meister's soul who isn't resonated with him but knows him to get through…"

"Black Star is out, I'm out, Professor Stein is out, Lord Death is out… Who else is there that we know?" Maka pondered.

"Crona." Stein, Soul and Maka said at once.

"Who?" I questioned.

"You've met him a few times. Pink hair, nervous, looks like a girl, has a little demon coming out of his back." Soul responded.

"Well that's hard to forget." I mumbled. "Where is Crona?"

"Probably back at the academy." Stein answered. He beckoned us forward as he stepped out of the room. We said goodbye to Kid and exited the house to make our way towards the academy.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I just want to thank the people who reviewed! I love the positive feedback! Even if you just wanna say 'this story sucks you should delete it!' I would still be happy for the feedback! So please review! I squealed really loud when I saw there were two reviews XD**

**This chapter is really short, sorry bout that.**

* * *

The basement of the DWMA was dank and depressing. It was the typical place for dungeons. Crona still resided in the dungeons mostly so he could be constantly monitored. He was okay with living there, to him it was comfortable and peaceful, no one came down there.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Crona yelped and retreated to his favorite corner where he felt safest. Ragnarok groaned and came out of Crona's body while complaining loudly.

"I-I don't know how to deal with this! What if it's someone I don't know!?" Crona panicked. Ragnarok pulled harshly on his ear.

"Stop being such a pussy! Just open the damn door!" He complained, continuing to abuse Crona.

"Hey! Stop it! That hurts! Knock it off! I don't know how to deal with this!" Crona exclaimed as he attempted to shield his head from Ragnarok's onslaught.

"Crona! It's Maka!" Maka called, rapping on the door again. Crona perked up at his friend's voice. "Please open up, I need you to help with something."

"Okay Maka- Oww! Ragnarok, cut it out!" Crona called.

On the other side of the door Maka, Aki and I stood patiently. Other than me, I was the definition of impatience. I was pacing back and forth, glaring at the door to the cell every few seconds. Finally, it opened to reveal a smiling Crona who was expecting only Maka. His eyes widened in terror of the unfamiliar face standing a few inches away from him. Before Aki could even say 'hi', Crona yelped and rushed back to his corner while Ragnarok complained loudly, banging his fists on Crona's head.

"Crona, wait! It's okay!" Maka pleaded, following the pink-haired boy. His black eyes were screwed tightly closed with his hands pressed over his head in a defensive position. Maka crouched in front of him and took his hands into her own to calm him. Slowly his eyes opened back up fearfully. "It's okay, she's a friend. You remember Sayomi, right?"

"She-she gave me a sandwich o-once." Crona stuttered quietly. Maka nodded with a warm smile. "But I don't k-know the other girl! I don't know how to deal with people I don't know!"

"Aki, Sayomi, come in here. Crona don't be scared, they won't hurt you." Maka called to us. We both went inside carefully and smiled down at the terrified boy. Maka stood and put a hand on Aki's shoulder. "This is Aki. She has to fix Kid's soul."

"Fix Kid's soul? What h-happened? Is Kid okay?" Crona asked, his voice laced with concern. Crona cared deeply for all of his friends and that included Kid. He looked to me because I was his weapon and I just looked away. "Maka?"

"Well… Not really. He and Sayomi got into a fight with Takeshi Sakamoto and Takeshi's move was pretty… Brutal. He attempted to slash Kid's soul in half, but he didn't do it completely. He cut it pretty bad though." Maka explained quietly. Crona's eyes widened with every word. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed in determination. He stood up from his corner, his hands clenched into fists.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, his usual stutter gone and replaced by a slight growl. I stopped my nervous fidgeting to look at Crona in surprise. He had never been like this before from what I knew. Maka looked just as surprised as me, but her surprise turned to happiness as a smile spread across her face.

"Aki?" Maka motioned for Aki to explain. She gave Crona a nervous smile and cleared her throat, causing Crona to jump slightly.

"Well, Kid's soul is a Reaper Soul so it's more complicated than human souls. I need a pure meister who isn't resonated with him so I can go through another soul and into Kid's. It sounds scarier than it actually is, all you really have to do is be there." Aki explained swiftly, playing with the hem of her shirt. Crona looked terrified for a moment (it wasn't very strange for him) but resumed with his look of determination. He wouldn't let his friend be hurt.

"O-okay." He said strongly, nodding his head. Suddenly, Ragnarok appeared and gave him a noogie, taking away from the little moment he had. "Ow, Ragnarok, I told you to _stop!_" With that, Crona punched Ragnarok in the head.

"Oh, _this_ is the thanks I get for saving your ass all the time!? A punch in the head!?" Ragnarok protested as he retreated back into Crona. Crona made a rare face of annoyance and shook his head.

"Can we go, please!? Kid is kinda dying while we waste time here!" I snapped as I hurried out the door

* * *

I basically kicked the door off its hinges in my desperation to get back to Kid. I sprinted past Lord Death and into Kid's room then skidded on my knees to his bed. He was asleep. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and stood back up. Kid would be okay as long as we got this done. _I hope._

Aki, Crona and Maka took their sweet time getting inside as I paced back and forth nervously. It was becoming an annoying habit. When the other three _finally _arrived I was immediately bombarding Aki in questions.

"Will this work?! Is Crona the right person!? Could this hurt him!? How long will this take!?"

"Um, probably. Yes. Possibly. I'm not sure." Aki answered, her face scrunched up in concentration. She pulled Crona to the middle of the room and stepped back a few paces, pushing her glasses on once again. Her eyes flashed with green again and they became hazy. Crona squeaked fearfully for some reason.

"A-ah! What's h-happening?!" Crona asked, clutching his head. "I don't know how to deal with _this!_"

"Calm down Crona. Please don't make so much noise. I have to focus." Aki stated in a monotone. Crona gulped but made no more noise. Ragnarok, however, made even more noise

"Ugh, this is so weird!" He complained as he revealed himself. "Why don't you just let the brat die? Who cares?"

"I care, you little shit!" I snarled, throwing a book at the demon sword. He let out a scream of frustration and retreated back into Crona's body.

Minutes turned into hours as we waited for Aki to finish. She had only talked a few times and it had always been in a scary monotone. Finally, she collapsed whilst panting heavily with sweat forming on her forehead. Kid shot upright in his bed.

"Aki!?" Maka exclaimed as she hurried over to the exhausted girl. I ignored her and launched myself into Kid's arms.

"Thank god you're okay!" I cried into his shoulder. He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around me. He seemed to be fine, like his soul wasn't almost cut in half. I let him go and glared at him. "Why'd you scare me like that!?"

"I didn't mean to!" He laughed. "It's not exactly the most comfortable thing when your soul gets cut!"

"Are you still hurt!? Or are you back to normal!?" I demanded, leaning closer to his face and scrutinizing his eyes. Instead of answering he reached up and fixed my hair. I rolled my eyes and leaned back again. "You're fine if you're doing that again."


	10. Chapter 10

**To everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed; I frickin' love you. I really appreciate the support! Sorry, I am not good at these kinds of things... but, uh, thanks! ^-^**

* * *

Groggily, I opened my eyes and reluctantly sat up. I was in my room at Death Manor again. My black, red and white room was familiar and comforted me, momentarily causing me to forget the happenings of the last few weeks of pain and suffering. Once I remembered, I leaped out of my bed and made my way to Kid's room. We had both stayed home to heal for another week after Aki had restored Kid's soul so today we had to go back to school.

I knocked on Kid's door out of politeness mostly. Kid was never awake when he ought to be. When there was no response, I opened the door and tip-toed to Kid's bedside. He was snoring softly with his mouth hanging open and his hair was tousled slightly. I crossed my arms and stood back, pondering the best way to get him up. Kid was _not_ a morning person. He turned into somewhat of a rabid dog in the morning if he really didn't want to get up. He'd throw his blanket over his head and roll away from me while groaning in annoyance.

I grinned evilly as my plan developed. Surely it would get Kid out of bed. Even if it didn't, it would no doubt be funny. Making up my mind, I hopped up on the bed and straddled Kid's sleeping form, laughing quietly. It was so much fun to mess with Kid. I leaned down next to his ear and bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Kid~" I purred quietly. He didn't move. "Oh, Kiiiid~"

He grumbled something unintelligible but didn't wake up.

"Kid, wake up!" I whispered. He groaned in irritation.

"Go away, Sayomi-!" Kid started. His words hitched in his throat as he realized where I was. "Wh-what are you doing!?"

I sat up again and looked down at his wide eyes. I blinked innocently and smiled sweetly. I struggled not to laugh and responded.

"I'm waking you up. What else?" I questioned, tipping my head to the side and batting my lashes. His jaw dropped and he blinked rapidly in confusion and embarrassment. A blush blossomed on his cheeks and he closed his mouth, biting the inside of his lip nervously and looking away. I smirked and rolled off of him. "Oh, calm down Kid. I was just messing with you. Now get the hell up, we're not being late today."

"B-but- You-" He stumbled, his blush deepening. I laughed at his discomfort.

"Come on, Kid! I'll draw a seven on your forehead if you don't get up!" I threatened, grinning cheerfully. He yelped and jumped out of bed. I grinned even wider and sat up. "Finally! I got you up in less than ten minutes! That's a new record!"

"Well you- you were- you sat _on_ me!" He exclaimed skittishly. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes. I did. But it worked didn't it?" I asked, my smile unwavering. I hopped off the bed and made my way to the door. "Hurry up and get ready we have less time than usual to get ready."

"O-okay." He mumbled.

I slipped out of his room and burst out laughing. His face was absolutely priceless! _Note to self: Mess with Kid more often!_ I skipped happily to my bathroom and got ready. I quickly brushed through my hair and parted it in the middle (Kid would do it anyway if I didn't) then brushed my teeth. When I lifted my head back up from rinsing my mouth, I saw someone in the mirror. It was Takeshi. I whirled around, shifting my arm into a blade. He wasn't there. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut.

"You're seeing things Sayomi." I muttered to myself, pressing my hand to my forehead. "And now you're talking to yourself, too. Great. I must be going insane."

* * *

"Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, Crona, Sayomi, and Kid. Stay here. I have to discuss a few things with you." Stein called as everyone packed up their things to leave. I didn't even look up. I had expected this. Once we were all down by Stein and everyone else had left, Stein spoke. "You seven are to go after Takeshi along with Aki."

"Who's Aki?" Black Star asked.

"The girl who fixed Kid's soul." Soul answered.

"Anyways, Sayomi and Kid will lead. Aki and Crona will be there in case Takeshi attacks any of you. Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, you will listen to Kid and Sayomi _exactly._ Black Star, _do not do whatever you want. You will surely be killed._"

"Yeah right! I'm a god! I can't be killed by some stupid criminal!" Black Star boasted. I glared at him and he collapsed to the ground.

"If I can look at you and you collapse, Takeshi can easily kill you." I growled, prodding Black Star with my foot.

"But- But, your soul wavelengths! You- How!?" Black Star stammered as he shakily got himself to his feet.

"I don't know. But Takeshi can do worse than that, so don't get cocky." I said with a wave of my hand. I looked back to Stein who was patiently waiting for our argument to end.

"Now that that is over, let's talk about how serious this actually is." Stein stated. We all focused on Stein again. "Takeshi cannot become a Kishin."

"Well then who cares?! He's not even a problem!" Black Star yelled. I glared at him again, effectively silencing him.

"Actually, it is an even bigger problem than someone becoming a Kishin." Stein said, anger weaving into his voice. "Takeshi is one of the few people who is in danger of becoming a _Demon._"

"A Demon!?" Maka exclaimed. "That sounds terrifying!"

"Yes, they are. There has only ever been one and it took Lord Death _and _his father two years to defeat it. That was what defeated Lord Death's father." Stein said darkly. "If there is another Demon… Well, we're all as good as dead."

"Our first fight was after he announced he was going to become a Demon." I growled. I clenched my hands into fists at the memory, my nails digging into my palms and almost drawing blood. "That bastard."

"So, will you do it?" Stein asked, his glasses flashing.

"We don't have much of a choice do we?" Soul questioned grumpily.

"I'll take any chance I can get to kill that bastard." Kid growled venomously. I raised an eyebrow at him. Kid never used swears or foul language unless he was having a meltdown.

"Where the hell is Aki? Have we even asked her about this?" I asked. That girl was a stubborn one and if she was reluctant to even fix Kid's soul, I doubted she would want to go fight a demon.

"No, but I assume you'll kill her before she disagrees?" Stein said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Did- Did I miss something important?" Kid asked slightly concerned.

"Oh, dude, you shoulda seen it!" Soul guffawed. "She broke down this chick's door and then threatened to kill her by turning all her fingers into blades! Then when Aki ran into the kitchen and got a knife, she still went after her. She only stopped when Aki dropped her knife! You shoulda seen Aki, she looked like she was gonna piss herself!"

"Really? You did that?" Kid asked, turning his gaze to me. I nodded with a sheepish smile.

"And let's not forget she was injured still." Stein put in with a grin.

"Sayomi! You coul-" Kid started. I pressed my finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Do not lecture me. You were dying, I did what I had to." I cut in. He pushed my hand away from his lips with a pout.

"In order for your attacks to be the most effective, you have to practice a group resonance again. It won't be the same with Sayomi instead of Liz and Patty." Stein announced, pointing his finger in the air. We all nodded. "I would have you resonate with Crona, but that would mean not having anyone to help fix Kid's soul if the problem arises."

"So is Aki just gonna sit by watching with some popcorn?" I asked bitterly. I didn't like the girl at all. She should at least help out a bit.

"Let's discuss that once we're sure Aki is coming."

* * *

"Aki? Are you there?" Stein called, rapping his knuckles on the door. No answer. "Aki?"

There was a crash.

"AW GODDAMMIT!"

"She's home." I muttered. I raised my voice so she could hear. "Open the damn door or I'll have to break it again!"

"Alright, alright! Good god!" Aki yelled back.

"You wouldn't _really _break her door down, right?" Kid asked.

"Of course not." I replied sarcastically.

"No need for the sarcasm." Kid grumbled. We heard the lock turn and the door was pulled open to reveal Aki, her hair was disheveled again, but it didn't matter.

"There's more of you!?" She yelped, taking in the sight of Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid and Crona. "What do you people want from me!?"

"We need you to come help us kill a Demon." Tsubaki answered. Black Star laughed obnoxiously.

"You'll be there so these guys don't get killed!" He yelled. I glared at him again and he fell to the ground. "I-I'm a g-g-god! Y-you can't hold back the g-great Black Star fr-from glory!"

"I just held back the great Black Star from walking by glaring at you, I think a Demon could walk all over you, you damn assassin." I snapped, kicking him in the ribs. "Now shut the hell up and let the smart people talk."

"Anyhow, Aki, we need you to accompany us on our search for the Demon Takeshi Sakamoto." Kid explained politely.

"A Demon?! Aren't those monsters worse than Kishins?!" She cried.

"Considerably worse." Stein agreed.

"And you're sending eight teenagers to kill it!?" She demanded.

"Well, Sayomi is Takeshi's sister and the most powerful scythe I have ever seen in such a short time, Kid is a Reaper, Maka is a weapon _and _a meister and can achieve 'Kishin Hunter' with Soul, Black Star and Tsubaki can use the Uncanny Sword with shadow manipulation, Crona has the legendary Demon Sword, and they can all resonate their souls if need be. Oh, they also defeated Kishin Asura last year." Stein explained, tapping his chin while thinking for anything else. When he couldn't think of anything, he shrugged and looked back to Aki whose jaw was practically on the floor. "So, yes, I believe they can kill a Demon."

"You… You guys defeated the Kishin… Kishin Hunter… Uncanny Sword… Demon Sword…" Aki mumbled. "And you need me…?"

"Well, yes, if Takeshi uses his attack again they'll need you to fix their souls." Stein shrugged. Aki blinked a few times and slowly nodded.

"So when do we leave?" She asked hoarsely.

"We have business to attend to first. Come on, Aki." Stein stated as he turned to leave. Everyone else followed after him other than Kid and I as we waited for Aki to follow as well.

"Go on! Follow them!" I snapped glaring at her. Her vision went hazy for a moment and she nodded rapidly then scurried after the group of weapons and meisters. I sighed and grabbed Kid's hand then followed Aki. "This girl is gonna be the death of me, Kid."

"I'm not so sure about that." Kid laughed. "I think the death of you will probably be something stupid."

"Exactly! That's what she is! She originally flat-out refused to fix your soul! I was gonna kill her!" I snarled. Kid squeezed my hand, bringing me back from my memory. He raised an eyebrow in amusement, still smiling. "Shut up, Kid."

"I wasn't talking." He snickered.

"Resonance, remember?" I said coolly. He nodded.

"Right." He laughed sheepishly. "Forgot about that."

Aki turned her head slightly to look at the weapon and meister. They were holding hands and smiling while blushing slightly. The soul mender quickened her pace and caught Maka's sleeve. Maka glanced over her shoulder questioningly then smiled at Aki. She slowed down to walk along side her (Soul scoffed and went up with Black Star) and raised her eyebrows.

"Um," Aki gulped, glancing behind her again. "Are they…?"

"Oh," She giggled girlishly. "Yes, they are. We actually walked in on them making out a few weeks ago. You should've seen their faces; they were as red as cherries!"

"Oh Jeez. I did the same thing the first time I met Death the Kid." The brunette laughed nervously. "Isn't it a rule that you aren't supposed to be in an intimate relationship with your partner?"

"That is the most broken rule ever; I don't think they even pay attention to it anymore after the first day." Maka brushed it off. She sighed blissfully and looked back. "Soul was so scared that Sayomi was going to beat the hell out of him, he couldn't look her in the eye for three months. Mostly because if he did she would send her wavelengths into him, making him collapse, but also because he was embarrassed for barging in."

"She is pretty scary…" Aki muttered under her breath. Maka didn't seem to even hear her.

"I can tell something happened this morning. Kid was blushing and flustered all morning and whenever Sayomi saw she would burst out laughing and say 'he should get over it; she was just messing around'." Maka continued. She smiled brightly to herself. "It's fun to see Kid so freaked out. I'm gonna ask what happened!"

"Wh-what?! M-Maka!?" Aki cried, her eyes shooting open as she whirled around to see Maka had slowed down again. Aki quickly followed after her, placing herself next to the cheerful meister.

I looked around my meister to see Maka smiling brightly at us. Kid and I quickly released each other's hands and focused our attention on the bubbly scythe technician.

"So, Kid, why were you acting so weird this morning? Did something happen?" Maka questioned innocently. Kid's face flushed and his eyes widened as he looked away. I burst out laughing and slapped my hand on his shoulder. "I see! What happened, then?!"

Black Star, Soul, and Tsubaki, realizing they all had the same question, waited for us to catch up to them before walking beside us.

"Uhh… N-nothing happened! I, uh, don't know what you're talking about!" His voice was higher than normal as he spoke and avoided everybody's eyes.

"Sayomi?" Maka urged. I ceased laughing with great difficulty and looked up while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Oh, I was just waking him up, that's all!" I chirped happily, adding a bounce to my step. "It usually takes me a half hour, but it only took me about five minutes today!"

"Kid, did you get some action?" Soul chuckled from beside me, waggling his eyebrows. Kid whipped his head around to look at him, blushing even deeper.

"No!" He yelped, his voice cracking, causing me to break into another fit of giggles. "S-Sayomi! You're not helping at all!"

"I-I know! You're just so c-cute when you're embarrassed!" I laughed, clinging to his arm to keep myself upright. He looked away from me and grumbled something that sounded like, 'I'm not cute'. "Anyway, I was just trying to get you up! It's not my fault you take so damn long!"

"Well you didn't have to sit on me and whisper in my ear like that!" He cried, flailing his free arm around. Soul, Maka, and Black Star all chuckled at their new discovery. He looked over at Soul and Black Star who were walking beside me and snarled, "Don't you dare say anything or I will kill you!"

"Why are you only telling us that? Maka could say the same thing!" Soul laughed, gesturing to his meister on the other side of Kid.

"Because I know Maka wouldn't-" He was cut off by Maka whispering in his ear. His face reddened even more (somehow; I didn't think it was possible at that point) and he jumped away from her. "M-Maka!? N-no! Wh-why would you-"

"Boys will be boys." She shrugged smugly. I grinned and decided it was our turn.

"How do you know? Have you done that to Soul?" I asked nonchalantly. I glanced at both of them and saw that their cheeks were reddening and their eyes were wide. Black Star fell over from laughing so hard at his best friend's discomfort.

"No!" They both shouted at once. I grinned and pressed closer to Kid. He responded by wrapping an arm around my waist and shoving his other hand in his pocket, his face returning to its normal color. Soul continued his embarrassed rant. "Wh-why would I go for some flat girl like Maka?!"

"Soul!" She snarled, launching a book at him. He was knocked backwards from the force of the book. She turned back to us and smiled nervously. "No, I get Soul up by yelling at him or waving food under his nose."

"That could work." I muttered, looking up at Kid.

"It'd be better than this morning, that's for sure."

"Get over it. I'll probably have to end up doing it again at some point anyway."

"Wh-what!?"

Stein sighed and turned towards the group of teens behind him. Maka was still shaking with rage at Soul who was bleeding on the ground while Black Star laughed hysterically.

"Beating each other won't help us." Stein snapped, glaring at the red-eyed scythe and his meister. "Crona and Aki; stay here. Everyone else; go resonate, now!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I love you people so much! /)^3^(\ I still can't believe anyone actually reads this nonsense! **

* * *

After we had finished resonating with some minor difficulties such as Black Star bragging about how powerful his soul was (his soul was laughable compared to Kid's soul) and both Maka and I getting sick of it and simultaneously glaring and Maka Chopping, we had all gone to see what Aki and Crona were doing. We (or at least I) figured that Aki was doing absolutely nothing and Crona was probably drilling with Stein. How wrong we were.

"You're not half bad Crona!" Aki grunted, swinging a purple, see through sword. Crona feinted a swing to her right leg and when Aki went to parry the stroke, Crona spun and slammed his sword forward, towards her left hip. It would have been impossible for her to block the swing, but her sword dissolved in her right hand and the purple aura flew to her left hand. Before Crona's lightning fast sword connected with her hip, the aura had turned into a shield. Ragnarok started to scream against the mysterious aura causing Aki to shudder and the aura to dissipate and clearly start to weaken as the sword began to cut through the transparent shield. She gasped and sank to her knees unwillingly. Instead of giving in, she sneered and looked up at Crona, her eyes flashing green again.

"S-Soul Steal!" She croaked. I saw Stein nod and push his glasses up his nose from across the clearing. Crona's eyes went wide as he suddenly went rigid, his grip on the sword diminishing. With a clatter, the Demon Sword fell to the ground as Crona raggedly took in air. Aki, grinning, stood up. "Soul Release!"

Crona gasped and fell to his hands and knees while breathing heavily. Aki chuckled sheepishly and held out a hand to the pink haired boy below her. He looked up fearfully.

"Wh-what was that!?" He asked, terrified.

"Sorry, Crona. I didn't mean to go that hard on you. It was just a trick us Soul Menders have. We can drain energy from our enemy's soul if need be." Aki explained as she kneeled down in front of the shuddering meister. "Are you and Ragnarok okay?"

"Y-yes. We're f-f-fine, right Ragnarok?" Crona questioned, peering over his shoulder. The Demon Sword popped out of his back again and groaned warily.

"I need some candy!" He whined, bopping Crona on the head repeatedly. "Candy! Candy! Candy!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Rag-nar-ok! St-st-op i-it!" Crona cried in time with when he was hit. Aki grimaced every time the small fist made contact with the boy's head. She let out a small 'oh!' and dug around in her pocket, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes lit up and she pulled her hand out of her pocket with a small, wrapped caramel filled chocolate.

"Here!" She beamed, shoving the treat into the black blooded weapon's mouth. His fists froze where they were as he chewed thoughtfully on the chocolate before letting them fall back to Crona's head with a thud.

"I like you. You have good candy. I won't kill you." Ragnarok decided, like it was the most normal thing to announce you wouldn't kill someone to their face.

"Uh-huh. That's good?" Aki said, nodding uncertainly. She shrugged and turned to us when she realized she wouldn't be getting a response from the weapon nor meister. She beamed at us when she caught sight of us all gawking. "Oh, hello! I assume you saw that?"

"Y-yeah, we saw that." Maka said quietly, nodding slightly. She opened her mouth to say something else when Black Star ran over and gripped Aki by her shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes.

"What was that!?" He shouted in her face. She grimaced and tried to pry his hands off of her. Realizing it wasn't going to help, she sighed and looked back into Black Star's eyes.

"Soul Steal." She explained. Although, she wasn't actually explaining, she was really using 'Soul Steal'. Black Star choked on air and stumbled back a few steps, releasing Aki. Satisfied, she released the assassin's soul causing him to fall in a heap to the ground. "And, Soul Release. I hope that answers your question?"

"It didn't!" Black Star snapped as he scurried back to Tsubaki.

"Sucks for you." Aki shrugged, clearly not caring that she just dented his ego.

"Good to know you'll be helping a little." I muttered stubbornly, looking at my feet. Okay, she'd actually help _a lot_, but she didn't have to know that. Kid elbowed me in the side and gave me a look as if to say '_seriously? Just admit she's good and stop all this tension nonsense_'. "Shut up, Kid."

He just kept staring at me. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You're ridiculous."

"Tch."

I averted my eyes from my partner to see Stein was strolling over to us, a cigarette sticking out of his mouth. He nodded to all of us.

"We should have some information on the location of Takeshi by tomorrow. In the meantime, I'd like you to all stay in one place so you can be ready for anything in a moment's notice." Stein instructed. "Aki, Sayomi; stay here, The rest of you; go to wherever it is you go."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at the prospect of being with Aki without any of my other friends but listened to Stein. Kid gave me the same look one last time before he left with everyone else. I glowered at him and made my way over to Aki and Stein.

"First of all, you two need to get along better for the sake of everyone-"

"What?! It's her fault!" We both exploded at once, pointing to each other. We glared at each other and then looked back at Stein who was pinching the bridge of his nose and clearly trying not to slap us both upside the head.

"This is exactly what I mean. Sayomi, why do you dislike Aki so much?" Stein prompted. I gritted my teeth in anger.

"She tried to _refuse _to fix Kid's soul!" I snarled, clenching my hands into fists. Stein looked to Aki.

"Well, _yeah!_ It fucking hurts!" She snapped. I scoffed.

"If I remember correctly, I was punched in the face, flung across a street into a concrete wall, had my shoulder, hip, and back cut open, got a concussion and a fractured skull, and almost had my partner die. So, does it _really_ hurt _that_ bad?" I spat, unconsciously morphing my finger into a blade out of anger.

"Well, I guess not. But-!"

"There you have it! You're just an asshole, case closed!" I grinned, the smile never reaching my eyes. I turned back to Stein, dropping the grin. "Can I leave now?"

"No." Stein responded simply. He turned to Aki again. "Why do you dislike Sayomi so much?"

"She's a damn jerk! She broke into my house, tried to kill me, and then when I did what she wanted, she still acted like a bitch!" Aki exclaimed, throwing her arms up. Stein looked back to me.

"Considering Kid was dying, I think I'm allowed to be pissed off that you didn't want to fix his soul." I muttered. "It's not a very good feeling when you almost get your partner killed and the only way to get him back to normal is through someone you don't know who then refuses to help."

Aki remained silent. My finger went back to normal as I was reminded of the weeks of misery that had accompanied Kid's injuries. Stein clapped his hands together, causing us to jump.

"Well, that settles that! Now, Aki; you did a good job today, you may leave. We'll get in touch with Hiroshi. Sayomi; I want you to tell me if Takeshi transforms into a Demon." Stein beamed.

"H-how would I know that?" I asked, surprised.

"You'll know it if you feel it." Stein stated. I nodded, taking his word for it. "Alright, go on, you don't need to be here anymore."

"One more thing, Professor…" I said. He raised his eyebrows. "How much of a chance do you think there is of Takeshi becoming a Demon?"

"Probably about ninety-nine point nine percent." He responded without a second's hesitation.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically as I walked away, shoving my hands in my pockets.

* * *

"Oh, of freakin' course!" I mumbled as I walked into Death Manor to see everyone there. Death Manor, apparently, was our base of operations.

"What? Are you just pissed off because you won't have the house for only you and your boyfriend anymore?" Soul chuckled from the kitchen where he was happily eating the sandwich I had made earlier and that I was looking forward to eating. I picked up the nearest thing to my hand (which happened to be a razor blade I had used to open something) and launched it at the other Demon Scythe's head. He barely had time to block it, dropping the (read: _my_) sandwich on the ground. "Aw, damn it! You made me drop my sandwich!"

"Oh, really? Did you make that sandwich?" I asked innocently, a dangerous glint in my eyes that Soul failed to notice.

"Yeah, 'course I did." He replied with a shrug, avoiding my eyes.

"_Liar!_" I snarled. I hurdled over the counter separating him from me while transforming my arm into a blade. I slammed it down on Soul's head, but he blocked it causing the blade to slide down his with a metallic screech. "Nobody eats my damn sandwich!"

"H-hey! Calm down! I'll, uh, I'll make you another one!?" He suggested, desperately blocking my shower of slices. Finally, he slipped up. My blade was going towards his neck at a lightning fast speed, almost impossible to stop. But, I did stop it right before it drew blood. I glared at him, causing his knees to buckle slightly as he struggled to stay standing.

"I expect you to make your own damn food from now on and _do not screw up anything in this house. _I don't want to deal with more of Kid's meltdowns than I have to. _Understand?_" I hissed, my nose almost touching his. He nodded, terrified, and I kicked him away, causing him to fall on his back with a grunt. I sighed and turned to see a group of very horrified guests across the counter. I smirked at them. "That goes for all of you. Good luck surviving in this house, it's not as easy as it sounds."

I turned away from them and walked away, searching for Kid. When I found him he was sitting on his bed cleaning Beelzebub. He looked up at me, smiled a bit, and then went back to cleaning.

"Kid, we only have two guest rooms… Who gets them?" I asked, plopping down next to him with my legs tucked underneath me. He paused from wiping down the board without looking up. With a sigh, he sucked it back into his palm and turned to face me.

"Who do you think should get them?" He answered with a question. I hated it when he did that. I shrugged.

"We could either have every weapon and meister get's a room along with Aki and Crona or we could do Crona and Aki get the two guest rooms and then Maka and Tsubaki can stay in my room and you can stay with Soul and Black Star?" I suggested. Kid shuddered at the second choice and looked around his perfectly symmetrical room. "I know, it's an _extremely_ hard decision."

"Oh hush." Kid muttered, continuing to look around the room. Finally, he sighed and looked back to me. "Well, I would rather not have Soul and Black Star destroying my room, but I don't think the other partners would even tolerate sharing a room."

"They're king sized beds, they can put up a pillow barrier if they want to?" I suggested.

"I suppose so." Kid agreed. "Alright, we'll go with weapons and meisters share a room!"

With that out-of-the-way, Kid and I left the room and went into the living room where everyone was watching a rerun of a popular anime about Titans (my favorite show). Kid cleared his throat for everyone's attention. Soul reluctantly turned down the volume as everyone turned to listen to the Death God.

"Okay, Sayomi and I have come up with the sleeping arrangements. Now, before you start getting all angry with us, there are such things as pillows and someone can get the couch too." Kid started. Suddenly a thought struck Kid. "Oh, wait… Shit."

"Woah! Kid swore! Way to go Kid!" Black Star whooped. Kid just shook his head and turned to me.

"Crona wouldn't share a room with anyone, especially not Aki. If anyone, he would share with Maka…" Kid whispered to me. I bit my lip and scanned the room again.

"I've got it." I nodded. I focused on Aki who looked wary of me. "Aki, this isn't because I don't like you, it's because Crona needs his own room, so you get the couch."

"Yeah, whatever. Do I have the right to raiding the fridge?" She questioned, leaning her chin on the palm of her hand. Reluctantly, I nodded (which caused Soul to throw his hands up in annoyance).

"Other than that, Crona; you have one of the guest bedrooms, either Tsubaki and Black Star have the other or Black Star and Soul, then either Maka and Soul or Maka and Tsubaki have Sayomi's room. I don't care what you pick, just don't screw anything up." Kid listed lazily.

"Ah, so that leaves you and Sayomi, huh Kid?" Soul snickered, waggling his eyebrows again. Kid glared at him, although his cheeks turned pink.

"I'm surprised you could figure that out on your own that fast." Kid growled, daring Soul to say anything else.

"If Soul and Black Star room together, they get the guest room. I don't want them snooping through everything I own, got it?" I spat, glaring at the two boys. They nodded, somewhat disappointed and somewhat terrified of my glare. I sighed and scanned over the room again. "Well, that's all. Figure it out."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: You guys are too sweet! Thanks for all the fab reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**Warning: This is kinda awkward to say since it a Soul Eater fic, but there are some Attack on Titan spoilers... Heheh yeah... *sweats nervously* Also there is very very minor.. uhm.. idk how to say this... THERE IS MAKING OUT AND STUFF THAT HAS TO DO WITH SAYOMI'S NECK, KAY!? Woah. Anyways, there is a nosebleed point in this chapter and I was dying when I wrote it. Kay? Kay.**

**Disclaimer: (forgot to put this on all the other chapters and I will probably continue to) I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT AND MY OCs! *cough*Although if I did own it, there would be a much better ending.*cough***

* * *

"No! Angel Tears aren't allowed!" I cried at the TV when one of the sweetest characters burst into tears as he witnessed his friend being devoured by a giant humanoid creature. I had already seen the episode, but the sight of the main character 'dying' ripped my heart apart. Black Star was bragging about how he would easily defeat the Titan while Soul nodded in agreement without actually listening to him from next to him on the floor. Tsubaki and Maka were crying on the other side of the couch as they choked out a shipping name. The weapons and meisters were happily (read: miserably) munching on popcorn and relaxing in their pajamas before they went to bed.

"Eremin! Eremin!" Maka sobbed, leaning closer to the TV before collapsing onto Soul who was below her. I turned away from the TV and buried my head in Kid's shoulder while choking back tears. He just laughed at how emotional I was over a TV show.

Kid wasn't the type of person who watched a lot, if any, TV. The only thing he watched was this particular anime; mainly because I was obsessed and if he made a single noise while I was watching a new episode I would turn into a whirlwind of curses and insults before throwing a few objects at him, all in the span of about ten seconds. So, he found that the easiest way to avoid it was to just watch with me and eventually he came to like it.

"Eremika!" Tsubaki squeaked through sobs as the main character's adopted sister came onto the screen. The background music then suddenly cut off, meaning the episode was over.

"Next on-" The TV sounded. Soul cut it off by pressing the power button and letting his hand fall back to the ground.

"Damn, that episode is even worse the second time." He muttered. Maka whimpered in response. Finally, I tore myself off of Kid and glanced at the clock. _11:30 PM._ I sighed and stood up, looking at all my friends for a sign of tiredness. I was never tired this early, but Kid was done for by midnight. Crona had left to his room at the first Titan appearance and Aki was asleep on the far end of the couch. Everyone else looked a tiny bit tired, but not entirely.

"We should probably all get to sleep, who knows what we'll have to do tomorrow." I announced, stretching my arms over my head. Maka sniffed a final time and stood up while nodding.

"Yeah, you're right," She agreed. "We have to be ready for anything and if we're tired we _won't_ be ready."

"Ugh, fine." Soul grumbled as he hauled himself to his feet. He started down the hallway to the second guestroom. "Come on Black Star, stop pretending to kill titans!"

"The Great Back Star doesn't need sleep! Sleep is for mortals!" Black Star shouted. The noise jolted Aki from her sleep causing her to topple off the couch and onto her face. She groaned and looked up, momentarily confused by her surroundings.

"Black Star, so help me I will have Maka 'Maka Chop', Sayomi 'Death Glare', and use 'Soul Steal' all at once if you don't _shut_ the _fuck_ up." He looked physically pained for a moment.

"Well, it's not like that could hurt me," I narrowed my eyes, Maka pulled out a book, and Aki's eyes flashed. "_But_, I'll go to sleep just to make you guys comfortable around a god!"

"You do realize I am _really_ a god, right?" Kid questioned, shaking his head and narrowing his eyes at the blue-haired assassin. Black Star just pouted and followed Soul back to their room. I shook my head and looked over to Tsubaki and Maka who had tears streaking down their faces still.

"I'll get some stuff out of your way. My room is kinda a disaster." I chuckled.

"That's alright! You should see our house, Black Star must be the messiest person alive." Tsubaki giggled as the two girls followed me down the hallway.

When we reached the last door on the right, I turned and opened the door, revealing a large black, red and white colored room. It was pretty basic having only a giant bed, a desk, a bookcase, a small TV on a bureau, a closet and a few posters on the wall. Some of my belongings were scattered across the bed and the floor. I made my way around the room sweeping them into my arms and swiftly throwing everything in the closet (I would deal with that later). I kicked the closet door closed and looked back to the two girls.

"This… This room is **huge!**" Maka exclaimed, running into the room and spinning around. Her eyes landed on the bookcase and it looked like she had a heart attack as she stumbled towards it. She pressed the side of her face to it and rubbed it up and down as if she were cuddling the piece of furniture.

"...Maka? Are you alright?" I asked, taking a step towards the scythe meister.

"Don't worry, she just likes how many books you have." Tsubaki giggled. I smirked at Maka's antics.

"Maka, you can borrow any of those books whenever, I've read all of 'em." I announced. Maka whirled around and lunged at me, gripping my shoulders and practically drooling.

"Really?!" She squealed, sparkles in her eyes. I nodded and laughed. She hugged me tightly and giggled happily. "Thank you, Sayomi!"

"No problem, Maka!" I gasped, struggling for air through her rub-crushing hug. "Could you please let me go before you suffocate me?"

"Oh, yeah," Maka said, springing away from me. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Your room isn't symmetrical?" Tsubaki asked as she looked around. "I wouldn't think Kid would allow that."

"He says as long as I don't make anything else asymmetrical, he'll allow it." I explained, smiling slightly. "He's a weird dude."

"But you love him." Maka stated nonchalantly. So nonchalant that I replied.

"Yeah," They started to giggle causing me to snap back to reality. "Wait- What!? No! I mean- What!? Ugh, I'm going to bed!"

I stomped out of the room, angry that they had gotten me to admit that. _Well, you _do _love him. Shutup brain!_ I shook my head to rid myself of the thoughts and made my way back to the kitchen to get a drink. When I entered the living room (it was connected to the kitchen and had no wall between the two rooms) I saw Aki was lying on the couch with a pillow over her head and Soul and Black Star were rummaging through the cabinets in the kitchen. Silently, I walked up behind the clueless boys and stood, glaring at them. They stopped, shivered, and looked at each other in confusion.

"Did you feel that?" Soul asked warily. Black Star nodded.

"It's the feeling you get before you die." I hissed. They whipped their heads around to look at me and, in less than a second, they were both unconscious. I kicked them both in the head and walked to the fridge to get a drink before I went to sleep. Those two dumbasses should've been in their rooms, _asleep._ Not digging through my kitchen searching for god knows what. With a sigh, I walked away from the two unconscious teens and made my way to Kid's room. Yawning, I pushed the door open to see Kid was, once again, making sure a painting was symmetrical.

"Kid!" I whined. "Can't you just go to sleep?! It looks symmetrical enough!"

"It's not symmetrical until I prove it's symmetrical." Kid announced, not even looking at me. I rolled my eyes and sat on the bed, watching Kid. After a few more measurements, he stood up with a grin, satisfied with the symmetry of the painting. "There. _Now _I can go to sleep."

He turned to look at me and his grin faded as he thought about something. He chewed on his lip thoughtfully as he looked at me and the bed.

"I, uh, could sleep on the floor if you want?" He suggested, gesturing to the ground. I gave him an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' look and grabbed his hand. He blinked at me and suddenly he was pulled down onto the bed, his face buried in the blankets. His voice was slightly muffled, but I made out; "I guess I'm sleeping on the bed then."

"Yeah, you are. I'm not making you sleep on the floor. Stop being such a pansy and go to sleep." I ordered, throwing the blankets over myself and snuggling into the covers with a cheerful sigh. Kid sighed, albeit while smiling, and burrowed into the blankets next to me and folded his hands behind his head. I shuffled closer to Kid and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You do realize Maka, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Soul are watching us, right?"

"I'm not deaf, Sayomi." He quietly chuckled back. He rolled onto his side to face me with a devilish smirk. "Wanna see how long they can last?"

"Sure." I grinned back.

"Rules?"

"We take turns doing whatever and first one to force someone to leave because they're being too loud or nose bleeding gets a point. Whoever has the most points when we get bored wins?"

"I can do that." Kid smirked.

"What are they doing!? I can't see!" Black Star whisper shouted. The other three hushed him and possibly Maka Chopped him. I _had_ lent my books to Maka.

"Ready?" Kid grinned.

"Set?" I smiled back.

"Go!" We both whispered. Kid immediately threw one of my legs over him and flipped me onto his chest causing me to blush madly and causing him to snicker. He sat up straighter, bringing me with him, and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. "I'm gonna win and you know it."

His breath ghosted across my ear causing me to shudder and somehow blush harder. He pulled back with a playful glint in his eyes. I heard a dull bang from behind us, meaning someone either fainted or jumped backwards.

"You wish, pretty boy." I purred, loud enough for our audience to hear. I leaned forward and caught his lips with mine while raking my hands through his hair. After a few minutes, I pulled back, panting heavily. "What now?"

"Out of ideas already?" He growled lowly. Without warning, he flipped me over so that my wrists were pinned against the bed and I was below him. A small shriek came from behind us.

"Oh god, now I know how Soul feels!" Maka squeaked as she sprinted down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Mm, too simple. Point for me." Kid breathed. I smirked, knowing an easy way to get rid of Soul.

"Don't get too cocky now Kid." I whispered. I shot a glance at the door and caught a flash of a red eye as it retreated. I snickered and wrapped my legs around Kid's waist causing him to gasp in shock.

"Aw, _fuck!_" Soul cursed. I heard more footsteps running down the hall. Kid leaned down and smashed our lips together.

"Point for me." I mumbled when he pulled back. "Bets?"

"Tsubaki." Kid betted. I nodded.

"Black Star." I shot back. He shrugged and leaned down to capture my lips once again. He pulled away and smirked evilly at me. It wasn't his 'I'm-gonna-mess-with-those-idiots-out-there' smirk, it was the 'you're-gonna-kill-me-but-it'll-be-worth-it' smirk. I raised my eyebrows questioningly, not liking where this was going. Without a second's hesitation, Kid was practically attacking my neck with his mouth.

"KYAAAAAA!" Two voices screamed from the other side of the door. There were a few crashes as the two bounced off the walls while running away, most likely with explosive nosebleeds.

"Uhgg, you asshole!" I groaned, shoving him away from me. He rolled away with a huge grin on his face. "Sonova…"

"I win~!" Kid sang. I punched him hard on the shoulder.

"That's gonna leave a fucking mark, Kid!" I snarled.

"That was pretty much the entire point, Sayomi." He chuckled, turning his head to look at me.

"I'll get you back for this, Death the Kid. I freakin' will." I growled, flicking his forehead. I sighed and slid out of the bed causing Kid to whine in protest. "Oh, calm down. I just have to make sure the bathroom and hallways aren't covered in blood and if they are I'll have fun with their reactions."

"Aww, I wanna come!" Kid pouted.

"No, it would be weird if you went considering my excuse is going to the bathroom and you owe me for doing… _that_."

"Fine…" Kid resigned. I shot him an annoyed glare before slipping out of the room and making my way to the open bathroom door.

* * *

I could hear panting and whispers while the sink ran. I put on my best tired and happy look before rounding the corner to look into the bathroom.

"Why are you all here…?" I asked. The four people shrieked and jumped about four feet in the air. They turned towards me slowly so I could see all the blood on their faces. "What happened!? Are you guys okay!?"

Their faces were priceless. They were absolutely _horrified_. Black Star and Tsubaki's eyes 'casually' shifted to my neck every once in a while as they looked for the mark Kid had left. Finally, Maka cleared her throat and shifted nervously.

"We… uh- Soul and Black Star got in a fight so we had to break it up!" She lied too quickly as her eyes darted around. Soul and Black Star looked at each other quickly before looking back to me.

"Soul and Black Star, huh?" I asked, lowering my voice. The other four gulped. "They never fight.. What was it about?"

"The blanket!" Maka said quickly. "Black Star kept taking all the blanket so Soul got angry."

"Really?" I dragged out the word. "'Cause the last time I saw them, which was about twenty minutes ago, they were passed out in the kitchen for some _odd _reason."

The boys laughed nervously while rubbing their necks. I glared at all four of my friends, causing them to drop to their knees.

"Honestly, you are terrible at lying." I sighed. I fixed my cold stare on Soul. "I looked you straight in the eye before you ran off, didn't I?"

"E-Eh? Wh-what're you talking about?" Soul squeaked. I ignored him and looked to Maka.

"Maka, I figured you'd be the last one out, not the first. That's pretty sad, don't you think?"

"S-Sayomi, we don't kn-"

"Don't play stupid with me, I know perfectly well all four of you were spying on Kid and I. We only did all that to see how long you could hold out. Although _that_ was uncalled for…" I trailed off at the end, rubbing at my neck. Black Star slammed his hand over his nose at the memory while Tsubaki yelped and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. I smirked at them. "Especially after you two ran off screaming bloody murder, did you _really _think we wouldn't notice?

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to spy on you, we were just curious on how you guys would react!" Maka cried clinging to my ankle and giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Eh, whatever. Just don't do it again or all of you are getting your fingers chopped off." I replied coolly as I turned to leave. "And clean all the damn blood up, Kid'll have a heart attack and then make you bleed more so he can make it symmetrical."

With that I slipped out of the room and went back to Kid's room only to find he was snoring softly already.

"What did she mean '_that _was uncalled for'?" Soul asked quietly as the sink started to flow again. There was a crash and a yelp as Black Star threw Soul out of the way of the sink so he could contain the blood. "Damn, Black Star, it was that bad?"

"K-Kid gave Sayomi a… Uh…" Tsubaki whispered. She mumbled something too quiet to hear.

"Spit it out, Tsubaki!" Soul demanded impatiently

"Hickey." Tsubaki squeaked.

"Eh?" Soul questioned, unsure he had heard right. Tsubaki gave him a desperate look, trying to get out of saying it again. "Come on!"

"Kid gave Sayomi a hickey for god's sake!" Tsubaki snapped, quickly slapping her hand over her mouth. Soul just gaped at her before blood started to drip down his face for the second time that night. "Go to the sink, Soul."

"But, doesn't that leave a mark?" Maka whispered, open mouthed. Tsubaki nodded. "So, we'll see it tomorrow?" Nod. "What do we do?!"

"Pretend we don't see it." Tsubaki answered sternly. Maka nodded and turned back to the sink to see if Soul was still bleeding. He was. "Well, we're going back to bed, goodnight you two."

"'Night." The two boys chorused from by the sink.


	13. Chapter 13

**Gah! I love you people so much! Thank you so much for all the support for this story! Seriously, I didn't think I would get more than five follows or favorites O_o Anywhoooo this has no action in it (I know, I'm sorry) but I have been told it's funny. New character, yay! I'm sorry if you don't like OCs but he has one purpose and one purpose only, so I kinda needed him. Okay, that's enough rambling on. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was downpouring in the small town. There was a bloody corpse heaped a few feet away against a building. Nobody saw it, it was in the middle of the night. _Where am I? What's going on?_ I wasn't in control of my body. Staring down at my hand, I saw a whispy blue orb clamped in between my fingers. _E-Eh!? This is a _human _soul!_

"And finally, the last soul I need until I can finally be rid of _this_." I growled. It wasn't my voice and I wasn't the one who made my lips move to form the words. One of 'my' fingers morphed into a tiny black blade. This wasn't what my blades looked like, it was what Takeshi's looked like. With that realization, I knew what was happening. I was witnessing Takeshi become a Demon. I wondered briefly if this was actually happening right now or if it had happened in the past but quickly brushed the thought aside as despair flooded through me. This was it. Takeshi was a Demon. With one swift movement, he slashed the soul in half causing it to explode and disappear. Takeshi wiped his hands together and I felt a delighted grin curl his face.

He waited. And waited. He waited until a point that I almost laughed. He must've miscounted or something. _But then why am I here?_ No sooner had the thought drifted through my mind had Takeshi started to convulse spastically, all while laughing maniacally. I could _feel_ his soul strengthen as the seconds dragged on. His blades rocketed out of him in all different directions as he shrieked with glee. He had finally done it. He was a Demon. No one could stop him.

* * *

Screaming my lungs out, I shot up in bed. After my eyes darted around the room, taking in my surroundings, I stopped and opted for panting erratically while shivers wracked my body and terrified tears dripped down my face. I swallowed and looked back up from the blankets and saw Kid was literally cowering in fear as he peered over the mattress. His eyes looked horrified as we held our gazes. Slowly, he climbed back up onto the bed, his fear turning into curiosity and concern.

"What happened?" He asked quietly. "You were laughing like a madman and convulsing in your sleep."

"Takeshi has turned into a Demon." I whimpered, barely holding back sobs. Seeing my expression, Kid's face softened as he pulled me into a hug. That was when I finally burst into tears. "Th-that girl! He j-just ripped her s-soul right in h-h-half!"

Just then, the door was basically kicked off it's hinges by Maka who was followed by everyone else (except Crona, he was too scared to come out of his room thinking there was a murderer). Maka flicked on the light and took in the scene of me crying into Kid's neck as he hugged me and stared helplessly at them.

"What happened!?" Soul demanded, sick of the quiet (other than my wails). Although he hated to admit it, he cared a lot for me and did not want to see me hurt by anything, just like all his other friends (even if I did piss him off a lot and scared the living hell out of him the rest of the time). "Did you do something to her!?"

"If I did something to her, do you really think she would be hugging me right now, Soul?! Use your fucking head for once!" Kid snapped. Soul actually took a step back from the venom in Kid's tone. Kid shook his head and looked back to me. "She said Takeshi turned into a Demon. Stein told her earlier that she would know when and, well, I guess now is 'when'. She saw him rip some poor girl's soul up after he killed her."

Suddenly, my eye exploded with pain, causing me to yelp and slap a hand over it. My other eye widened with fear and shock as I looked at Kid who mimicked my terror.

"Wh-what is it?" He asked cautiously as he reached towards my eye. Another throb of pain went through it. Hissing, I pulled my hand away to make sure there was no blood or anything of the sort on it. Seeing that there was none, I looked back up to Kid. His breathing hitched in his throat and his eyes widened even more.

"What?" I asked. I glanced at my other friends who all jumped. "What?!"

"Your eye… It…" Kid trailed off staring, into my eye.

"It what?!" I demanded anxiously, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly.

"It's red!"

"Well, obviously! I was just crying a second ago!"

"No, I mean it's not blue, it's _red!_" Kid exclaimed. I blinked in surprise and jumped off the bed and scurried over to a mirror. Staring into my reflection, I saw he was right. My eye was blood red, like Soul's. I shakily brought my hand to my face.

"What the hell!?" I whispered. I rubbed my eye vigorously and looked again. It was still red. "What's going on!?"

"You tell me!" Kid said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I guess there's nothing we can do right now, we should just go to bed." Maka said quietly from the doorway. Kid and I nodded but gave her only a glance. A few seconds of hesitation later, the four weapons and meisters were out of the room, leaving us alone. I continued to stare into the mirror, not even realizing Kid had come up behind me until he put a hand on my shoulder. I turned sharply to look at him. He looked just as confused as I was except he was also concerned. I sighed.

"Come on, I can't do anything about this." I finally resigned. I shuffled back to the bed and didn't even bother to get on, I just flopped on top of it and wiggled my way up to the pillows. Kid just gave me a look that read 'I'm-confused-and-slightly-scared-for-your-life'. I grinned at him. "Don't worry, this is normal!"

"Uh-huh. Normal." He muttered indecisively. He shook his head and climbed onto the bed like a normal human. "Weird how_ I'm_ the one who isn't human, yet I act more normal than _you._"

"Eh." I shrugged, my voice muffled by pillows.

* * *

I woke up with Kid cuddled up against me like a damn teddy-bear. I blinked a few times to gather my bearings, then sat up with a yawn. The clock read, 9:13 A.M. I closed my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh, puffing out my cheeks slightly. _We slept in. Damn._

"Kid." I turned and shoved Kid's shoulder roughly. He muttered something but didn't budge. "Kid, get up!"

"Mmf… Get up… when I feel like it." He grumbled sleepily, turning his back to me. I poked his lower back, causing him to flinch. He still didn't get up.

"Fine." I huffed. I grabbed his shoulder and pinned it to the bed so that he was lying on his back. "Time for revenge, you bastard!"

"Huh- Hey!" Kid yelped as he felt teeth on his neck. I straightened up, satisfied that I had left a mark on both sides (so he wouldn't have a meltdown). His hand immediately flew to his neck as he stared at me with horror. "What the hell!?"

"I told you revenge!" I chirped, hopping off the bed. I walked out the door and headed to the kitchen with Kid complaining loudly behind me as he followed.

"That's not fair! I was half asleep, that should be a damn law or something! You only have one!"

"Yeah, well unless you want to be asymmetric, you should thank me."

By now we were in the living room where everyone sat (even Crona) in their PJs while watching TV.

"Yeah, but- but-"

"But what, Kid? We're even now." With that statement Kid let out a frustrated yell and went to mope in the kitchen, drowning his sorrows in a bag of chips. I smiled triumphantly and went to sit on the couch and watch TV before I bothered to do anything productive. Everyone who was in the bathroom the previous night refused to look at me while Aki and Crona glanced at me before gluing their eyes back to the screen. A moment later, Aki looked back, her eyes narrowed. I raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"What the fuck is on your neck?" She questioned, her eyes not leaving the area in question. I slapped my hand over my neck and growled, grinding my teeth together and cursing Kid internally. The other four stiffened visibly and fought to keep their eyes on the screen. Crona was just as oblivious as ever.

"Nothing." I snarled, not meeting her eyes.

"Nothing, huh? Then why did you know exactly where it was?"

"You were staring, how could I not?"

"You haven't even looked at me."

Kid chose that moment to wander over and place himself next to me. I did everything I could to not punch him in the head for causing this. I glared at him unconsciously which immediately set off bells in Aki's mind.

"Oh, Kid did it?" She smirked, happy with her discovery.

"N-No! Fuck! Dammit, Kid you asshole!" I stammered angrily, slapping Kid's shoulder repeatedly. "You. God. Damn. Ass. Hole!"

"Well, isn't this interesting." She said with a cheshire cat grin. "So, anything _else _happen? Please, do tell us."

"No! God, no!" I snapped. "Right, Kid!?"

"Y-yeah! We didn't do anything! It was only because these idiots were spying on us and-"

"I see you have two." Aki cut in nonchalantly. By now the others were staring on in horror mixed with hilarity.

"Sayomi!" Kid growled, glaring at me.

"You wouldn't get up!"

"Woah, wait, I thought you said you _didn't _do anything!?"

"No! Not what I meant! I meant he wouldn't wake the fuck up and get outta bed!"

A knock on the door saved me from the conversation. I sprung up with an "I'll get it!" and bolted to the front door. I let out a long breath and pulled open the door to see a tall boy who looked around my age. The first thing that I noticed were his sparkling emerald eyes behind thin glasses. My eyes widened in surprise at seeing an attractive boy on my doorstep but quickly narrowed in suspicion.

"Who the hell are you and why are you at my house?" I growled. He could be working with Takeshi for all I knew.

"Uh, I'm Hiroshi Suzuki. Dr. Stein sent me. He said Aki Kimura was here… is she?" He smiled kindly. I studied him scrutinizingly before answering. He had black hair with a tint of navy blue. He wore a black pullover hoodie, worn blue jeans and red converse sneakers. He seemed trustworthy. All the more reason _not_ to trust him.

"Why do you wanna see Aki? You dating that little shit?" I sneered. He flinched at the last word.

"Uhm, no. I'm actually her weapon." He laughed uncertainly. I blinked in surprise. _Her weapon? She's a meister?_

"Make one wrong move and I'll slice you to pieces, understand?" I snapped, flashing a blade in his face. He nodded and gulped before following me into the house. "Hey, Aki! Your boyfriend's here or whatever!"

"My wh- Oh! Hi Hiroshi!" She chirped happily, unfazed by the 'boyfriend' thing. I glowered at her then motioned impatiently for Hiroshi to go into the living room. After rolling my eyes, I went back to join the rest of my friends on the couch as Aki conversed with Hiroshi. I saw that Kid had a blanket up to his chin to cover the marks I had left. I smirked evilly at him. He just glared back and focused on the newcomer.

"Guys, this is Hiroshi, my weapon. He'll be joining us on our Demon-killing-mission-thingy!" Aki announced happily.

"And when were you gonna tell us you were a meister and had a weapon other than your weird soul shit?" I snarled from across the room. She gave me an annoyed look and, once again, Hiroshi flinched at the last word.

"I didn't think it was invaluable information because I didn't even know if he was coming or not." She said sharply. "Honestly, I didn't have a fucking clue he was coming."

Hiroshi gave Aki a disapproving look which she just shook her head at.

"This idiot hates swearing, so if you could try and steer clear, that'd be good. He's already on my back about it." Aki muttered in annoyance, shooting a glare at her partner.

"Yeah, we'll see how long Sayomi can manage not swearing." Kid sighed, shaking his head. I punched him in the arm and looked back to Hiroshi. The boy in question was currently staring at me strangely.

"What?" I asked. He jumped and opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. "What is it?"

"What's that on you neck?" He questioned quietly. I yelled in frustration, shot up off the couch and stormed away after slapping Kid on the head. I could hear Kid laughing behind me.


	14. Chapter 14

**WAH! I'm so sorry! I have writer's block and I can't think of anything! This chapter is so short and it took so long to get up, but I had to put something up! . CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

* * *

"Fairy blue all this is just for you… na na na na na naa…" I sang under my breath as I grabbed some things out of the cabinets to stuff my face with (there really was no better way of describing it, I mean it was a bunch of fucking sweets). I popped a sour candy in my mouth and and turned around to put my stash of candies with all the other things I had found. I had a secret stash in my room that nobody would _ever _find. I almost choked to death when I saw Soul was nonchalantly leaning against the wall with a idiotic grin on his face as he watched me.

"Christ, Soul! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I snapped, tears in my eyes from coughing up a sour patch kid and a hand on my chest. His grin just grew wider, showing his sharp teeth. "Well?! Cough it up!"

"Nice choice of words considering what just happened." He laughed, kicking off the wall and strolling over to help me pick up the candy I had dropped. I grumbled in annoyance at my ironic word choice. After a minute of picking up candy in silence, Soul spoke again. "You're pretty good at singing, y'know?"

"Yeah, right!" I laughed. "Good one, Soul!"

"No, really."

"Wait, you're serious?"

"Yep."

"Well, thanks, I guess." I thanked him sheepishly, blushing from the praise. We plopped the candy onto the table with the rest of it and I put my hands on my hips with a grin. I hadn't gotten this much candy for a while. The grin slipped from my face as I looked over at Soul, completely serious. "Do not tell Kid about this."

"What, the candy or the singing?" He questioned, smirking slightly as he snatched a candy bar from the pile. I scowled.

"The candy." I responded immediately. Then I promptly added, "And the singing."

"How come?" Soul asked, munching on the candy.

"I don't have two of each candy bar so he wo-"

"No, no, not that!" Soul sighed, shaking his head irritably. "The singing, moron."

"Oh." I said quietly. "I, uh, don't really know. Just don't alright."

"Hm… I dunno~" He breathed. "You _are _pretty mean to me…"

"Name one time you were nice to me without Maka telling you to be." I challenged.

"Right now."

"_Other _than now!"

"Well, there was that one time… Uh…" He trailed off in thought. "Okay, alright. I won't tell him. But now I have something over you! So don't screw with me or else I'll tell him!"

"Soul, Soul, Soul…" I muttered, shaking my head with a smirk. "You have no idea, do you?"

"Wha- huh? What do you mean?" He asked warily. I lifted my head and grinned evilly at him.

"Why do you love that headband so much, huh?" I asked suddenly. His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Because it's cool!"

"Really, Soul? is that _really _it?" I asked, circling him like a predator would it's prey. I whispered the last part in his ear after I had scooped up the pile of candy and was on my way out of the kitchen. "Or is it because Maka gave it to you?"

I walked out quickly, although I could still hear his freaked out response of, 'N-No!'. I rolled my eyes and kicked my bedroom door open. Maka leaped about three feet off the bed, sending her book flying.

"Oh, hi Sayomi. Why do you have-?"

"Secret stash, don't tell." I cut her off. I set the candy on my bed and looked at her. "Close your eyes, no one is allowed to know where it is."

Maka giggled, but complied, putting a pillow over her eyes. I silently slipped under the bed (bringing the candy with me) and pulled back a loose floorboard. I peeled open the plastic back and dumped the candy inside. I snickered happily and crawled out from under the bed.

"Okay, done!" I chirped, tapping Maka's hand. She took the pillow from her eyes and smiled at me. She looked into my eyes and sighed cheerfully. "What?"

"Well, you know Kid's obsession with symmetry?" Before I could give her a sarcastic reply she spoke again. "Of course you do, what am I saying? Anyway, you know that Kid's old weapons were twin pistols? And he used them for, of course, the symmetry, at first anyway?"

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Well, he partnered with you with barely a second's hesitation."

"And?"

"You're a scythe and you have two different colored eyes." She laughed breathily. "He must've really liked you, huh? I bet he loves you more than you think, Sayomi."

With that she slipped out of the room, her book forgotten on the ground. I blinked a few times before I realized my mouth was hanging open. She was right, I was the most asymmetrical person I'd seen. Why would Kid partner with me, nevermind date? Did he really like me that much?

* * *

"Sayomi!?" Kid called down the hallway. No answer. He sighed and walked down, checking his room. No one. Next he checked my room. There he saw me, with a pile of candy in front of me as I read a book. "Sayomi?"

"What is it?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the page. I just kept reading the same sentence over and over again because I was focused on Kid.

"Stein is here." He stated grimly. I sighed and set the book down.

"Has he said anything yet?" I asked, looking up at Kid. He shook his head.

"He wants everyone there first, so come on."

I grumbled and got off my bed, throwing my book behind me haphazardly. Kid looked physically pained because of the asymmetric way it landed. I rolled my eyes and caught his wrist as I walked past. When we got into the living room we saw that everyone else was there along with Stein and Spirit. Spirit was currently fawning over Maka who looked unbelievably annoyed. Several veins throbbed on her head as her hand twitched towards where she kept a book. Soul was snickering behind her and trying (but failing) to stifle it.

"Spirit, would you stop that and do what you were sent here for?" Stein growled at the Deathscythe. Said Deathscythe jumped up and grinned cheesily. After clearing his throat obnoxiously, he finally spoke.

"Takeshi has allied with a witch." He said simply.

"Lupa." I muttered.

"Yes! Lupa the wolf witch! She has contacted the DWMA through a stray dog, poor thing." Spirit confirmed.

"You know her?" Kid asked, turning to me.

"Long story." I mumbled, not looking at him. I looked up to Stein. "What did she say?"

"Oh the usual," He replied with a wave of his hand. "'Cower in fear before you new rulers, demon and witch' blah blah blah."

"Did you find out where they are?" Maka questioned Stein, ignoring her father.

"Oh that was the easiest part, they're at Sayomi's old house in Massachusetts."


End file.
